


Temple of Doom 2: Short Round

by NikOK



Category: Indiana Jones (Movies) RPF, Indiana Jones Series
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Archaeology, Buddhism, Gen, Kung Fu, Magic, Samurai, Screenplay/Script Format, Swordfighting, Unofficial Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 41
Words: 24,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28723587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikOK/pseuds/NikOK
Summary: In the same way that the Indiana Jones movies completely ignore what happened in The Temple of Doom, Temple of Doom 2 completely ignores what happened in the other Indiana Jones movies.  This is a light hearted movie that follows an adult Short Round who grew up to be an archaeologist and treasure hunter, following in the footsteps of Indy, but doing it with his own style.  There's adventure, kung fu, friendship, modern samurai, and an ancient Buddhist treasure with the power to shake up every last corner of the world.Temple of Doom 2, at it's heart, is Short Round.  He has to realize that sometimes there is more than one way to find a treasure.  That sometimes you don't become the people you look up to.  And sometimes, at the end of the day, it doesn't belong in a museum.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is written as a screenplay for a movie.

The Temple of Doom 2

Empty Museum Daytime- An adult Short Round walks through the museum with his hands behind his back. He wears a suit, nice shoes, and an old worn-out ball cap. No one else is in the museum. The camera takes a wide shot following him as he looks at artifacts spread out across the room. Soft music starts as he stops at one particular exhibit.

Slow Zoom

Empty Museum- Close on Short Round and a picture of British soldiers in front of the Temple of Doom temple.

He puts one hand over his chest and starts to grip tighter on his suit jacket. Music starts to come in more. Soft classical guitar that will blend into the Indiana Jones theme.

Zoom out

Empty Museum- Wider shot of Short Round looking at other exhibits.

Seeing the artifacts that he has recovered, Short Round touches the old injuries he has from a life of collecting them. Rolling his shoulder for one, softly holding his ribs for another, and the music starts to build. He starts to re-live the artifacts, punching the air, turning around and kicking in the empty room, pretty much going back and seeing his life as an Indiana Jones-like archaeologist.

Fade out

Display Case- Zoomed in tight on a dusty display in the corner. Indiana Jones hat is on the table with a spotted plaque that reads, “It Belongs.”

Short Round’s hand comes into view and takes the hat off the display. His ball cap goes where Indy’s hat was, and the Indiana Jones theme comes in over the softer music.

Fade out

Title Screen


	2. Chapter 2

Rural Japan- Short Round is meeting with a team of Japanese explorers. They are in uniforms, like a team that is organized by the state, and Short Round is wearing his adventuring gear. He has a plain shirt, suspenders, light pants, a thick vest, and Indy’s hat. Shortie is also carrying various useful things. A flashlight, a multitool, nunchucks, and a backpack of archaeological gear.

LEAD JAPANESE EXPLORER

(In Japanese.)

It is a pleasure, Dr. Jones. We have read you work and are excited to be here with you.

SHORT ROUND

(Looks worried down both sides of the street)

(In Japanese.)

We need to get off the street. I’ll show you the location after we start driving.

LEAD JAPANESE EXPLORER

(In Japanese.)

Is there a problem, Dr…

SHORT ROUND

(Interrupting in Japanese.)

Shortie, call me Shortie.

LEAD JAPANESE EXPLORER

(Raises one hand like he is going to ask why.)

SHORT ROUND

(Waves to him like he is waving off the question. Shortie smiles and replies in Japanese.)

Everyone does.

Fade Out

Van Interior-A few of the Japanese explorers are in the front seats and the back is filled with equipment. The lead researcher and Short Round sit in the middle row. Camera is zoomed in on the two talking.

SHORT ROUND

(Looks over his shoulder and out the back window.)

LEAD JAPANESE RESEARCHER

(In Japanese.)

Are you being followed, Dr…Shortie?

SHORT ROUND

(Smiles to himself and rolls his shoulders.)

(In English)

Not today.

LEAD JAPANESE RESEARCHER

(Raises a hand like he is going to question Shortie again.)

SHORT ROUND

(Pats the researcher on the shoulder.)

(In Japanese)

Let’s find some lost beauties to put in that museum of yours.

Zoom out

Van Interior-With a view of the entire van and all of the researchers inside.

SHORT ROUND

(Looking more relaxed now.)

(In Japanese)

I’m sorry, I didn’t catch your name.

LEAD JAPANESE RESEARCHER

Dr. Kojiro.

SHORT ROUND

(Nods his head at Kojiro.)

Dr. KOJIRO

(Smirks softly.)

(In Japanese)

But everyone calls me Koji.

SHORT ROUND

(Shrugs like something is strange, but not that important.)

(Turning, he points a finger at the other researchers.)

RESEARCHER 1

Dr. Watanabe

RESEARCHER 2

Dr. Murakami

RESEARCHER 3

Dr. Chaio

SHORT ROUND

(Points one finger at each of them again and says their names under his breath. Trying to remind himself who is who.)

Fade out

Japanese Forest-Short Round and the research team are making their way on foot through a somewhat dense forest. The researcher in the lead of the group comes to a stop at what looks like a clearing.

Zoom in

Japanese Forest-Close up of the group looking at a big gorge and an old rickety rope bridge going across it.

SHORT ROUND

(Casually drinking water from a canteen.)

We’re going around.

KOJIRO

But that would take…

SHORT ROUND

(Talking to the whole group in Japanese.)

We’re going around.

KOJIRO

(Muttering to himself in Japanese.)

It looks sturdy.

Fade out

Japanese Forest-Three days later, the group is on the other side of the bridge. It has since broken, and parts have fallen down into the gorge. The day is starting to get dark.

KOJIRO

I will be the first to admit, it was a good call.

SHORT ROUND

(Sits next to a small fire and puts a kettle on the coals. He looks serious for a moment.)

Experience.

KOJIRO

You really are who they say you are.

SHORT ROUND

(Shrugs and smiles at Kojiro.)

Nah, you know? Tea?

KOJIRO

Tea.

Fade out

Cave entrance daytime- Everyone is standing at the entrance to a cave. There is a nice lake outside of it.

WATANABE

(In Japanese.)

So, this is it?

SHORT ROUND

(In English.)

The last known resting place of the greatest of the Samurai.

ALL RESEARCHERS AND SHORT ROUND TOGETHER

Miyamoto Musashi

Fade out

Cave Interior- The researchers are setting up lights in the room and Short Round is looking around. He has his hands behind his back and casually walks around the room. There is an echo in the cave.

DR KOJIRO

(To Short Round.)

Do you think the legendary swords are really here?

SHORT ROUND

(Nods and continues to walk around the room and look at everything.)

Maybe. But whether they’re here or not isn’t our biggest problem.

DR KOJIRO

(Starts to say something but doesn’t.)

SHORT ROUND

Musashi didn’t care about his swords. To the samurai, they were just tools.

DR KOJIRO

(Waves one finger in the air like he caught onto Shortie’s idea)

They may not even still exist.

SHORT ROUND

(Rolls his shoulders.)

But we will find out.

Zoom out

Cave Interior- Time has passed, and the research team is sitting down and eating. Short Round is still looking around the walls trying to find something out of the ordinary in the cave. There is a slight echo in the cave.

DR CHAIO

(Whispering in Japanese to Dr. Murakami.)

Why do you think they call him ‘Short Round’?

DR MURAKAMI

(Looks over to see if Shortie is listening.)

Shh…I’ll tell you later

SHORT ROUND

(Overhearing the conversation, but it doesn’t stop him from searching the room. He talks under his breath to himself.)

Round. Round, round…Circular…

Zoom in

Cave Interior- Short Round is measuring the room from end to end. He is rushing around excited while everyone else stands there and doesn’t really know what he is doing.

SHORT ROUND

(After measuring a few sides.)

It’s a circle. This room is a perfect circle.

DR KOJIRO

(Looks up at Shortie but doesn’t say anything.)

SHORT ROUND

To a Buddhist, there is nothing more important than the circle. It’s life, death, and reincarnation. It’s the passing of the seasons. It’s…

SHORT ROUND

(Puts his ear near the wall and whispers.)

It’s meditation.

ECHO

It’s meditation.

Zoom out  
  


Cave Interior- Short Round is standing in front of the researchers and they are getting more excited. They’ve stopped eating and are looking around the room again.

SHORT ROUND

(In Japanese)

What is a mantra for Buddhist meditation?

DR MURAKAMI

(Looking a little sheepish, but speaking up.)

Om, Mani, Padme, Hum.

ECHO

(It comes back louder than the doctor had said it.)

OM.

Zoom in

Cave Interior-Coming in close to Shortie and his eyes are bright. He understands what is going on when he hears the loud “OM” echo.

SHORT ROUND

Om. It’s the beginning and it’s the end.

ECHO

OM.

SHORT ROUND

Om, Mani, Padme, Hum.

ECHO

(Louder)

OM.

Fade out

Cave Wall Close up- It looks like a normal section of the wall, but when Short Round’s words echo, the whole thing starts to shake.

SHORT ROUND

Om, Mani…

ECHO

(Louder)

OM!

Cut quickly

Close on Short Round-He takes his hat off and takes a deep breath.

SHORT ROUND

OM!

Echo

(Even louder)

OM!

SHORT ROUND

OM!

ECHO

(At its loudest)

OM!

Zoom out

Cave Interior-The walls of the cave are shaking with the last echo. Short Round steadies himself and quickly looks around the room.

SHORT ROUND

(Pointing one finger at the wall. He quickly flips his hat back on his head.)

There!

Zoom in

Cave Interior-Shortie and all the researchers crowd around a small, perfectly straight line that cracked in the wall. It’s not much, but it’s enough to come open and reveal a passageway behind it.

DR KOJIRO

(In Japanese.)

It **is** here.

Fade out.


	3. Chapter 3

Corridor- It’s dark and narrow. Shortie keeps his flashlight on the ground and watches where he walks. The researchers are behind him, excited, and talking to each other.

DR CHAIO

(In Japanese, talking to Dr. Kojiro.)

What should we expect? How do you think a samurai would protect their treasures?

DR KOJIRO

(In Japanese.)

Skillfully and with honor. That is the way of the samurai.

DR CHAIO

(In Japanese.)

So…you don’t have any idea?

DR KOJIRO

(Shakes his head in the dark.)

Fade out

Large Temple- At the end of the corridor, there is a large but still dark room. Short Round and the researchers start to look around the room with their flashlights. One of them stumbles on a lone man standing by the other side of the room in the dark. He holds a sword calmly in his hand.

SHORT ROUND

(Steps into the middle of the room and turns his lantern on high to illuminate everything. He rolls his shoulders and warms up.)

DR KOJIRO

We should leave this place.

SHORT ROUND

I will stay.

WOMAN’S VOICE

You will all stay.

Zoom out

Large Temple- Better lighting now with the lamp, but still dark around the edges. A woman samurai is standing by the entrance, also holding a sword, and blocking the way. The man samurai starts to walk towards Shortie.

SHORT ROUND

(Taking nunchucks out from the back of his belt and bowing to the male samurai.)

Never fought a samurai before.

MALE SAMURAI

(Bowing back to Shortie. He speaks with a British accent.)

Right, you wouldn’t be here if you had.

Fade out

Large Temple-Close in on the exit with the female samurai and the research team. They are looking at the way out.

DR MURAKAMI

(In Japanese)

Their swords. They are made of wood. We can…

FEMALE SAMURAI

(She tilts her head and then swiftly hits Murakami on the shoulder with a big thud. He is knocked back a little and he holds his arm. She speaks to him in Japanese.)

Wood is still harder than you.

DR KOJIRO

(Holds up a hand like he is going to speak, then stops. He thinks for a moment and does say what he’s going to say.)

It’s true then. They really are the swords of Miyamoto Musashi. The two wooden swords that were all he needed to be the greatest of the samurai.

Fade out

Large Temple- Back in the center of the room and focused on Short Round and the male samurai as they are starting to fight.

SAMURAI

(Charges at Shortie with his wooden sword. He holds the sword high and makes one strike, trying to get Shortie in the head and end it in one shot.)

SHORT ROUND

(Narrowly slides his head out of the way and hits the samurai with his nunchucks. First on his front leg, then across the ribs. Shortie ends up behind the samurai and stands there for a moment, rolls his shoulders and prances his feet a little. He’s looking pretty confident.)

SAMURAI

(He’s a little hurt, but it’s more surprise than anything. He turns around and faces Shortie, taking up a wide stance to get ready for another strike.)

SAMURAI

(Goes in first again, but this time when Shortie tries to dodge, he pulls back and changes the cut of his sword. It hits Short Round right across the knuckles.)

SHORT ROUND

(Waves his hand and it looks like it hurts bad.)

SAMURAI

(Very quickly comes back in for another hit. He doesn’t give Shortie time to breathe. The sword starts to slightly glow in his hands.)

SHORT ROUND

(Blocks the wooden sword coming sideways at his head. He uses the chain of the nunchucks, but after the blade stops, the samurai pulls on it. It breaks, almost like it is cutting the chain.)

SHORT ROUND

(Looks very surprised and now he doesn’t have that same confident mannerism with him. He holds what’s left of his weapon in his hand and thinks for a second, but then throws it to the ground. He takes up a stance to fight hand to hand.)

SAMURAI

(Bows to Short Round, and when Shortie puts down the pieces of his nunchucks, he puts down his sword.)

SHORT ROUND

(Notices that the samurai will only fight a honorable fight, and rolls his shoulders again, more confident now. He puts one hand behind his back and holds it there.)

SAMURAI

(Sighs and puts one hand behind his back.)

SHORT ROUND

(Curls his leg back and hops on one foot.)

SAMURAI

(Also hops on one foot.)

SHORT ROUND

(Leans his face in and closes his eyes.)

SAMURAI

(Closes his eyes.)

SHORT ROUND

(Runs in as fast as he can and jumps into a flying knee. He lands it clean on the samurai’s chin and knocks him out.)

FEMALE SAMURAI

(Yelling from the background. In Japanese)

YOU CHEAT!

Fade out


	4. Chapter 4

Temple Interior- Going back to the entrance with the female samurai and the research team. They start towards Shortie and after a moment you can see that they are being pushed onwards by a group of new people coming in. The male samurai is starting to wake up on the ground in the background.

MAHARAJA

(Talking sarcastically and holding a pistol.)

Short Round? Cheating? Oh, how things have changed.

SHORT ROUND

(Shaking his head and very slightly kicking the samurai on the ground with his foot. He looks over and talks to The Maharaja.)

You followed me?

MAHARAJA

Only because you always lead me to such wonderful places.

SHORT ROUND

(Kicks the samurai again.)

MALE SAMURAI

(Realizes what is going on and slowly hides his sword behind his back.)

Zoom in

Temple Entrance- Close in on the grown-up Indian Maharaja. He has two henchmen behind him and is pointing a gun at the researchers.

MAHARAJA

(To the female samurai.)

You know how this goes, yes? Give me the sword, I don’t kill you. That sort of thing.

FEMALE SAMURAI

(Stands there stoically.)

MAHARAJA

(Shoots Dr. Chaio.)

DR MURAKAMI

You can’t…

MAHARAJA

(Shoots Dr. Murakami.)

It’s okay, I am a Maharaja, I have diplomatic immunity.

DR KOJIRO

That is not how that work…

MAHARAJA

(Shoots Dr. Kojiro in the leg. Then points the gun at Dr. Watanabe.)

Really, the sword, please.

FEMALE SAMURAI

(She waves a hand and reluctantly puts the sword on the ground in front of the Maharaja.)

MAHARAJA

(Sneering a her.)

Like a good Buddhist.

Zoom out

Temple Interior- A full view of everyone in the room. The male samurai is still hiding his sword, Dr. Kojiro and Dr. Murakami are still alive, but they are on the ground, the female samurai looks furious, and the Maharaja looks very pleased with himself.

MAHARAJA

(Picks up the wooden sword from the ground.)

The sword of Musashi himself. The key to an emperor’s treasure. It…

SHORT ROUND

(He picks up the handle from his broken nunchucks and throws it, breaking the lamp that’s lighting the room.)

MAHARAJA

(Fires in the dark at Shortie.)

Go! Let’s go. We’ve got what we wanted.

HENCHMAN 1

What about him?

MAHARAJA

(Laughing a little)

Short Round? Leave him here. He will just lead us to some treasure some other time.

Fade out


	5. Chapter 5

Temple Interior- Completely dark in the temple now. Flashlights start to flicker on and off, and look around for a second, then turn back off. Sometimes they catch people’s faces in the dark. You can clearly see the female samurai checking on the shot researchers.

Fade out

Exterior of the Temple Cave- Short Round, Dr. Watanabe, and the two samurai are getting the injured and dead researchers out of the cave.

SHORT ROUND

(To Dr. Watanabe.)

We need to get to a phone and call an ambulance.

DR WATANABE

(Stands still and looks frightened.)

SHORT ROUND

Screw it, I’m going. We will…

DR WATANABE

(Nods his head and sighs.)

SHORT ROUND

Crap.

Zoom out

Outside Cave Exterior- You can now see a good number of samurai standing above the entrance to the cave. Most of them are armed with swords and standing firm.

SHORT ROUND

(In Japanese.)

Let me introduce myself. This is Dr. Watanabe and I am…

MALE SAMURAI

(While Shortie and Dr. Watanabe are distracted, he hits them quickly and decisively in the head with his wooden sword.)

SHORT ROUND

Short…Round…

FEMALE SAMURAI

(After both of them are unconscious. She almost laughs a little.)

Short Round?

Fade out

Moving Bus Interior- Short Round wakes up in a bus seat. The two samurai are there in street clothes. It is night outside, and he is looking around, trying to get a bearing on the situation. The female samurai is reading a book and the male samurai has his head back on the seat. We are tight on the three of them in their seats.

FEMALE SAMURAI

(Whispering to the other samurai.)

Hey, he is awake.

MALE SAMURAI

(Perks up in his chair.)

Yeah?

SHORT ROUND

(Falls back unconscious for a second.)

FEMALE SAMURAI

(She shrugs to the other samurai.)

SHORT ROUND

(Starts moving around again in his seat.)

MALE SAMURAI

(Speaks with a British accent.)

Alright then, Short Round. Alright.

Zoom out

Moving Bus Interior- Wider shot to get a lot of the bus inside. You can see more passengers in the seats and everything looks pretty normal.

SHORT ROUND

(Quickly comes up from being hunched in the seat. He throws an elbow that lands clean on the male samurai.)

MALE SAMURAI

(Holding his head.)

Ah…pants.

FEMALE SAMURAI

(Punches Shortie. She hits him in the kidney while he is turned around and then a good shot behind the ear.)

SHORT ROUND

(Leans in and holds his head. Shortie and the male samurai put one hand on each other’s shoulders, each one steadying themselves on the other, and everyone starts to look more relaxed. Shortie looks back at the female samurai.)

You’re quick.

FEMALE SAMURAI

(Tilts her head at Shortie, but she looks a little proud of herself too. She speaks with a Japanese accent.)

You are too easy. I knew that you would try something.

SHORT ROUND

Yeah?

FEMALE SAMURAI

(Laughing a little and flexing her wrists.)

Yeah. You cheat.

SHORT ROUND

(Laughs, and then all three of them laugh together for a moment.)

Who are you guys?

MALE SAMURAI

Mate, we’re the ones you tried to steal from.

FEMALE SAMURAI

And you’re the one who will help us get the sword back.

SHORT ROUND

They belong in a museum.

FEMALE SAMURAI

They belong in the hands of a samurai.

SHORT ROUND

(Stops holding his head and looks at the two. They spend a moment between them, just looking.)

MALE SAMURAI

Right then, I’m Charles.

FEMALE SAMURAI

(Points to herself with her thumb.)

Kiyoko.

SHORT ROUND

(Nods to himself.)

Are the researchers alright?

KIYOKO

(Looks a little sad and doesn’t say anything. She just gives Shortie a thumbs up.)

CHARLES

Talk to them, Shortie. Make sure they don’t come back to our temple. Ever. Right?

SHORT ROUND

(Rolls his shoulders.)

I don’t think they will. No matter what I say.

(The three of them nod together and the bus rolls on.)

Fade out


	6. Chapter 6

Bus Interior- It’s dark now. The only lights are the little ones on the seats that can be turned on for the passengers. Short Round and the two samurai are spread out further now and they all look more relaxed than they did before.

KIYOKO

(Turning to Short Round.)

How will we find the other sword?

SHORT ROUND

Hmm. We need to find this treasure that the Maharaja is after. The swords have something to do with that, and that’s where we will find it.

CHARLES

(Shrugs.)

Almost makes sense.

SHORT ROUND

Neither of you know anything about the treasure, do you?

CHARLES

(Shrugs again.)

KIYOKO

(Tilts her head and laughs to herself.)

No. We are Buddhists.

SHORT ROUND

(Snickers.)

Yeah, I guess that you’re not big on seeking lost treasures and things.

Zoom in

Bus Interior- Still dark with the passing lights of a rural Japanese town. Close in on Short Round now.

SHORT ROUND

(To no one in particular.)

We’ll just have to go to talk to someone who knows all about legends and treasure. About myths and about all the great lost things in the world.

CHARLES

(Looks sideways at Shortie.)

Yeah?

SHORT ROUND

Yeah. But you guys have to do one thing.

KIYOKO

(Looks at Charles and they both look back at Shortie.)

SHORT ROUND

You have to call her, Dr. Scott.

Fade out


	7. Chapter 7

Museum Interior- It’s a half-lit shot of an empty desk in the middle of a museum. On the desk is a plaque with, “Willie Scott Ph. D.” Softly in the background you can hear someone singing. It’s the tune of, “Anything Goes”.

Fade out

Museum Interior-Coming up behind Willie, she is dancing a little and still singing the song. You can’t see it right away, but she is wearing the museum’s jewelry and has a clipboard in her hand. She is looking at the displays and cataloguing the items.

SHORT ROUND

(Tiptoes into the room.)

KIYOKO AND CHARLES

(Staying behind Shortie, they look at each other and shrug.)

SHORT ROUND

(Taps Dr. Willie Scott on the shoulder.)

WILLIE

(Quickly turns her head around. She’s still singing softly.)

…Anything goes.

SHORT ROUND

(Laughs and tugs on the necklace around Willie’s neck. It’s an old, golden museum piece.)

Willie!

WILLIE

(Puffs her cheeks at Shortie and frowns a little.)

SHORT ROUND

(Shrugs.)

Mom.

WILLIE

(Hugs Shortie tightly.)

Who are your friends?

SHORT ROUND

You know, they’re defenders of a mysterious lost treasure.

WILLIE

(Smiles at the two samurai.)

A pleasure.

WILLIE

(Starts to take off her jewelry and tiara and she hands pieces to each of the three visitors.)

You guys want to help me put these back?

CHARLES

Huh?

KIYOKO

Yeah?

WILLIE

(Taps her clipboard.)

Good. I need to finish my inventory.

Fade out

Museum Interior- Willie is sitting behind her desk. Shortie is on the same side as her and the two samurai are across from them. They all have normal chairs except Charles who got a museum piece chair because they ran out of normal ones. There are a few odd people walking around in the background and working. Willie is still wearing an antique bracelet, but no one mentions it.

WILLIE

(Looking across the table.)

So, you are the guardians of the great wooden swords? Musashi’s legitimate swords? You must be the real deal then.

SHORT ROUND

(Touches his head out of reflex. It’s where he had been hit previously.)

Yeah. Yeah, they are.

KIYOKO

(She looks a bit nervous where she is.)

Can you help us? We just need to find where the other sword is and then we can take it home again.

WILLIE

(Holds both hands in front of her face and looks down. She takes a moment to think and then looks back at Kiyoko.)

Show me your sword.

CHARLES

(Stands up, angrily, in protest.)

KIYOKO

(Tilts her head and puts one hand on his arm.)

CHARLES

(Pulls his arm away.)

No. We won’t give it to these gits. To let it rot here with the rest of these things. Take a crown and take a tomb, but never take a sword. We…we’re samurai.

SHORT ROUND

(Stands up now and leans in on the desk. He starts giving Charles a hard look.)

KIYOKO

(Stands up and looks concerned at Shortie.)

CHARLES

(Nods to Kiyoko and leans in on the desk to meet Shortie’s eyes.)

KIYOKO

(While Charles is distracted, she puts one hand up the back of his jacket and pulls out the sword. She lays it across the desk. It’s wrapped in an old t-shirt and she uncovers it with a lot of respect.)

CHARLES

(Looks back and is really starting to get worked up.)

WILLIE

(Opens her desk and takes some glasses out of the drawer.)

Interesting.

Zoom in

Museum Interior- Willie is sitting forward in her chair now and looking at the sword up close. Everyone is quiet. Even Charles, who is still very angry, is quiet.

WILLIE

(Runs her hands along the sword)

It’s so simple, but it’s not too. How many fights has this wooden sword seen? How many eyes has it seen shut? How many spirits gone?

CHARLES

(Sits back in his seat and starts to relax. He is still fidgeting and nervous but looking a little better now.)

WILLIE

(Touches some old engravings on the sword with her fingertips. She takes some paper out of her desk and starts to copy the writing.)

KIYOKO

(Puts one hand back on the sword.)

Have you seen enough?

WILLIE

(Finishes writing.)

I have. Thank you.

Zoom out

Museum Interior- Wider shot at the whole group on both sides of the desk. Kiyoko is taking the sword back and Short Round is standing up to try to get it.

WILLIE

(Putting her glasses back in the drawer.)

Let it go, Shortie. Let it go.

SHORT ROUND

(Looks back at Willie, but she doesn’t meet his eyes. He rolls his shoulders and is a little huffed. He mutters to himself.)

It belongs in a museum.

WILLIE

(Puts one hand on Shortie’s shoulder.)

Shortie, some things don’t.

Fade out

Museum Exterior-Short Round, Kiyoko, and Charles are coming out of the museum. It is a bright day out and the three of them step outside the door.

KIYOKO

(Holding the sword wrapped up in the old t-shirt.)

So, what now?

SHORT ROUND

(He is back to a good mood now.)

We just have to wait. Mo…Willie will find something in the engravings.

CHARLES

(Stretches in the sun and looks very relieved about everything.)

Well then. What is there to do around here?

SHORT ROUND

(Rolls his shoulders.)

KIYOKO

(Cracks her knuckles.)

CHARLES

(Shadow boxes a little.)

Fade out


	8. Chapter 8

Gym Locker Room Interior- Short Round and the two samurai are putting their things away in lockers. Kiyoko and Charles are dressed in full Gi outfits and Shortie has pretty normal gym clothes on.

KIYOKO

(Carefully takes the sword that is still wrapped up and puts it in the locker.)

SHORT ROUND

(Carefully takes Indiana Jones’ hat off his head and puts it in the locker.)

KIYOKO AND SHORT ROUND

(At the same time, they sigh.)

Zoom out

Gym Locker Room Interior- Wider view of the three of them now. Kiyoko and Charles are walking out of the room and Shortie is trailing behind them.

SHORT ROUND

You know, you guys owe me for those outfits, right?

CHARLES

(Turns around and shrugs.)

KIYOKO

(Looks back and cracks a smile.)

We are samurai. We don’t use money.

SHORT ROUND

That can’t be…

KIYOKO AND CHARLES

(Start to walk away.)

SHORT ROUND

Right…

Fade out

Gym Floor Interior- Charles and Kiyoko are in the corner of the gym, quietly going through the motions of their tai chi. Short Round is doing more regular gym stuff, like using machines and doing pushups and things.

SHORT ROUND

(After a few minutes, Shortie walks over to the two samurai and starts imitating their moves. He catches on pretty fast.)

CHARLES

(Nods to Kiyoko.)

Someone dreams of being samurai.

KIYOKO

(Shakes her head and keeps on doing her moves.)

SHORT ROUND

(Just keeps copying their moves.)

CHARLES

(The three of them stand there and do tai chi. Other people in the gym pass by.)

Pfft.

Zoom in

Gym Interior- It is the same scene with the three people standing together and doing tai chi motions. Short Round is fidgeting a little and getting impatient with the exercise. The other two are looking quite comfortable.

SHORT ROUND

So, do you guys want to go for a run or something?

KIYOKO

(Smiles slyly, tilts her head, and nods to Charles.)

CHARLES

(Laughs to himself.)

Or something…

Fade out

Boxing Ring- Inside the center of the gym. Shortie, Charles, and Kiyoko are all in the ring with wrist wraps and head gear.

SHORT ROUND

(Jumps in place, rolls his shoulders, and loosens up.)

KIYOKO

(Bends down to touch her toes.)

CHARLES

(Stands in the middle of the ring, firmly.)

SHORT ROUND

(Walks up to Charles and bows to him.)

CHARLES

(Bows back to Shortie, but only slightly.)

SHORT ROUND

(Stands back up and throws a quick kick at Charles’ leg.)

CHARLES

(Stays firm on his feet but takes the kick pretty hard.)

SHORT ROUND

(Throws another kick, but this time at Charles’ stomach.)

CHARLES

(Is ready this time and catches the leg. He steps in and gets his leg around Shortie, then pushes him in the chest to trip him up.)

SHORT ROUND

(Fall back on the ground but still looks ready for a fight.)

CHARLES

(Smiles to himself and bows to Shortie again.)

Zoom out

Boxing Ring- It’s the same set up, but this time when Shortie steps up, Charles goes back and Kiyoko comes in.

SHORT ROUND

(Wipes off his forehead and bows to Kiyoko.)

KIYOKO

(Bows back.)

SHORT ROUND

(Fakes a kick.)

KIYOKO

(Brings her leg up to check it, but quickly catches the fake.)

SHORT ROUND

(Comes in with a flying knee.)

KIYOKO

(Sidesteps Shortie and lands a kick to his side.)

SHORT ROUND

(Steps back for a second and puts one hand across his side.)

KIYOKO

(Immediately goes for another kick while it looks like Shortie is hurt.)

SHORT ROUND

(Steps into her and ties Kiyoko up in a clinch.)

SHORT ROUND

(Starts to throw knees and elbows in the clinch. He is in control of the position.)

KIYOKO

(Defends herself for a few moments, but then she lines up and steps into a headbutt. She runs the top of her head right under Shortie’s chin.)

SHORT ROUND

(Steps back and loses his grip on the clinch.)

KIYOKO

(Grabs Shortie’s arm while he is stunned. She turns her back to him and pulls his arm through under her arm. Then she rolls down and folds it back to lock in a kimura.)

SHORT ROUND

(Taps out on the ground.)

Damn samurai.

KIYOKO

(Stands up and puts a hand on Charles’ shoulder.)

Correct.

Zoom out

Boxing Ring- No dialog, but you can see the three of them practicing with each other as the scene fades out. There isn’t any structure or anything, just each of them taking turns and testing their skills.

Fade out


	9. Chapter 9

Gym Locker Room Interior- Shortie and the two samurai are back at their lockers, showered up, and getting their clothes back on.

CHARLES

(He’s putting his shirt back on and still shadow boxing. Almost like he wants to go back to the boxing ring. He seems to be making more effort to box than to put his shirt on.)

You know, Shortie, you’ve got some moves. Takes a hard egg to keep up with us.

KIYOKO

(Slaps Charles’ shoulder. Then she points to Charles and nods to Short Round.)

He doesn’t always talk for both of us.

CHARLES

(Playfully pushes Kiyoko and winks at Shortie.)

And she doesn’t always say what she means.

SHORT ROUND

(Laughs and shakes his head.)

Heh, yeah.

KIYOKO

(Takes the wrapped-up sword out of the locker and checks it for a moment.)

SHORT ROUND

(Looks over her shoulder to see the sword.)

How did this happen anyways? How did you guys end up guarding this old treasure in a dark cave in Japan?

CHARLES

(Finally puts his shirt on. He looks proud when he says)

We’re the best, mate.

KIYOKO

(Holds the sword tight.)

We were the last of them. Others were trained, but there are only two of us. Two swords, and two samurai.

CHARLES

(Points his thumb at his chest and smiles.)

The best.

Zoom in

Gym Locker Room Interior- The two samurai are still getting dressed, and Short Round is standing still at his locker, taking a long look into it.

SHORT ROUND

(Takes Indiana Jones’ hat out of his locker and holds it in front of him. He talks, and he looks right at the hat the whole time.)

So, you guys were raised up and they made you into real deal samurai? You probably had to replace the old guardians, right?

SHORT ROUND

(Tilts the hat back and forth in his hand, but still just looks at it.)

You got the adventure, and you got the spectacle, but you lost part of everything else. There weren’t any bedtime stories for you. No one cared when you skinned your knee. And, the worst part was, you never felt safe, not really.

CHARLES

(Stands there with one hand over his mouth. He just nods.)

KIYOKO

(Gets a hard look on her face.)

We were orphans.

SHORT ROUND

(Looks at Kiyoko and his eyes are sad. Not for her and not for him, but just sad for a world that can have lonely children in it. He puts Indiana Jones’ hat on his head.)

Orphans, huh? I hear that that’s the worst.

KIYOKO

(Steps forward and looks angry at Shortie.)

CHARLES

(Puts one hand on her shoulder and pulls her back a little.)

SHORT ROUND

(Tips his hat and walks out of the locker room.)

KIYOKO

(Looks back at Charles.)

What was that about?

CHARLES

You remember when we met his mom?

KIYOKO

(It takes her a moment to catch that Willie was not Short Round’s actual mom.)

Yeah…oh yeah. Huh.

CHARLES

Right? Who would have thought that we’d have anything in common with the grave robber?

KIYOKO

(Turns around and smiles at Charles.)

…Archeologist.

CHARLES

Heh, you know, archaeologists don’t need to fight like he does.

KIYOKO

(Smiles to herself.)

Fade out


	10. Chapter 10

Motel Exterior- It’s a shot of the outside of a motel with one room light on. Soft music is playing, getting slightly louder as it zooms in for a short montage inside the room. Music should be something fun and cheery that fits with a samurai montage.

Zoom in

Motel Interior- Kiyoko and Charles are in a motel room together and the music gets louder. Kiyoko is laying back on the bed and reading an old leather-bound book. Charles is sitting cross legged on the ground meditating. He has the wooden sword across his lap. They are both wearing their traditional samurai clothes now that they are alone in the room.

Fade out

Motel Interior- It’s later in the night and the samurai have switched positions. Charles is eating pizza and watching tv while Kiyoko sits on the floor meditating. The only light on now is the glow from the tv. Kiyoko has the wooden sword across her lap.

Fade out

Motel Interior- All of the lights are off now, but you can still see in the room with a backlight from the street. Both Kiyoko and Charles are sitting on the floor cross legged now. The phone rings.

CHARLES

(Opens one eye and looks over at Kiyoko.)

KIYOKO

(Doesn’t move at all and keeps breathing deep, relaxed, and not reacting to the phone.)

CHARLES

(Sighs.)

That’s pants.

CHARLES

(Gets up to answer the phone.)

KIYOKO

(Keeps her eyes closed but smiles to herself.)

SHORT ROUND

(Cutting to him on the other end of the phone.)

You guys need to get to the museum. I think we’ve figured this out.

CHARLES

(Puts one hand on his head.)

It’s pretty late. Can’t we just…

KIYOKO

(Stands up and rolls her neck from side to side.)

Come on.

CHARLES

(Looks down at the phone, and looks over at Kiyoko, and sighs again.)

Alright.

CHARLES

(Hangs up the phone and then both of the samurai start to get their street clothes back on.)

Fade out


	11. Chapter 11

Museum Exterior- The sun is starting to come up in the early morning. Kiyoko and Charles are walking into the front. They are in plain clothes now and Charles is carrying the sword in his hand, and it’s still wrapped up in a cloth.

Fade out

Museum Interior- Back at Willie Scott’s desk, Short Round has pulled a smaller desk next to it and they have books and scrolls and things laying all over both desks. His desk has a name plate on the front that says, “S.R. Jones Ph.D” Short Round is wearing glasses for the first time in this scene.

SHORT ROUND

(Doesn’t look up at the two samurai who have entered, but he waves to them to come over.)

WILLIE

(To Short Round.)

Did you double check the translation?

SHORT ROUND

I…meant to.

WILLIE

(Brings a cup of coffee to her lips and laughs into the cup.)

Remember last time you didn’t check it?

SHORT ROUND

(Laughs but still doesn’t look up from his book.)

Heh, when we ended up in Mali?

WILLIE

(Puts out her hand and Short Round passes her a book without either of them looking at the other. It’s smooth, like they both know what they are doing, and they’ve done it a hundred times.)

When we ended up in Mali and no one had any idea what we were talking about.

SHORT ROUND

(Sits back in his chair and puts the book down for a second.)

It wasn’t so bad. You used to like when we would get it wrong and end up in a new place.

WILLIE

(Smiles wryly.)

It was nice to get to see the sights.

SHORT ROUND

(Laughs.)

And the locals would tell you all about the new legends we could chase.

WILLIE

(Snickers and sips her coffee. She tries to look innocent, but it’s not quite working.)

CHARLES AND KIYOKO

(Both sit down across the desk, but they don’t interrupt Shortie and Willie.)

Zoom in

Museum Interior- Short Round takes his glasses off and sets down everything he is working on. He explains the situation to Kiyoko and Charles who are sitting across the desk.

SHORT ROUND

(Pointing one finger at the sword.)

Do you know what’s interesting about that sword?

CHARLES

(Snorts)

Of course we do.

KIYOKO

(Smiles to herself. Like she knows something that nobody else does.)

SHORT ROUND

(Shakes his head and continues.)

The inscriptions on the sword. Musashi lived in the early 17th century, so you would think that that was when the markings were made, but it isn’t.

KIYOKO

(Speaks up an interrupts Shortie.)

A samurai has no need to decorate a blade.

SHORT ROUND

(Nods his head and agrees.)

Yeah. Yeah, that’s true. But the thing is, those marks are older. Much older.

KIYOKO AND CHARLES

(Look at each other and look a little puzzled.)

WILLIE

(Looks up for the first time and tilts her head at the two samurai.)

You don’t even know what you are protecting, do you?

CHARLES

(Shrugs.)

KIYOKO

(Leans in on the table.)

It is not our job to know what we protect.

SHORT ROUND

(Raises his hands.)

And, what is your job?

KIYOKO AND CHARLES

(Nod to each other and stand up. Kiyoko is holding the sword, still wrapped up in the shirt.)

SHORT ROUND

(Goes to stand up too.)

CHARLES

(Puts one hand on Shortie’s shoulder.)

What’s our job? Mate, it’s just easier to show you.

Zoom out

Museum Interior- Still at the desks, but Charles has moved the chairs out of the way and Kiyoko is taking the sword out from under the cloth. Willie and Short Round are just sitting there and watching the two samurai.

CHARLES

(Takes the shirt that was holding the sword and flicks it in his hands for a moment. Then he holds it up in front of him.)

A samurai only has one job.

KIYOKO

(Brings the sword down in one quick motion and for just one moment the wooden sword starts to softly glow white. It cleanly slices the shirt in half.)

To cut.

WILLIE AND SHORT ROUND

(Sit there quietly for a moment.)

WILLIE SCOTT

(Holds up one finger, saying, hold on a second, and she gets up and goes into the background.)

SHORT ROUND

But…

CHARLES

(Bobs his head and looks kind of cocky.)

KIYOKO

(Smiles at Shortie. Kind of an, I told you so.)

WILLIE

(Comes back in the frame holding a big, thick dictionary.)

KIYOKO

(Throws the sword to Charles and takes the book from Willie. She holds it in front of her.)

CHARLES

(Takes a deep breath, braces himself, and quick and easy he cuts through it.)

WILLIE AND SHORT ROUND

(Both get up and go in the background. They come back one at a time with different objects. Metal, wood, pieces of furniture, it doesn’t matter, the sword cuts right through them all.)

CHARLES

(With a grin on his face.)

And, that’s not even the best part.

SHORT ROUND

(Looks confused, but then Charles hands the sword to him carefully.)

SHORT ROUND

(Grips the sword in his hands, breathes deep, and focuses everything he has.)

CHARLES

(Holds up a piece of paper.)

SHORT ROUND

(Makes one quick motion and hits the paper in Charles’ hand. It is batted away to the ground, not cutting for a second.)

KIYOKO

(Takes the sword away from Shortie. She winks at him and he looks confused again.)

CHARLES

(Laughs.)

That right there. That’s the best part.

Fade out


	12. Chapter 12

Pankot Palace India Exterior- Coming in from a distance, you see the scale of the palace and as it gets closer you can hear crashing noises, louder and louder.

Fade out

Pankot Palace interior- Opening in a large open room with the Maharaja standing in the middle. He has his shirt off and he’s holding the wooden samurai sword. Five other people are in the room and they are looking worried. The Maharaja has various objects on stands and is trying to cut them one by one, but the sword always just bounces off. There is one man patiently standing away from everyone else. He is the Maharaja’s main henchman Alexander. The other four are archeological researchers.

MAHARAJA

(Hits a clay pot with the sword and it shatters. He sighs.)

The legendary sword of the samurai…

ALEXANDER THE HENCHMAN

(Takes a step back and looks very nervous.)

MAHARAJA

(Waving the sword around in his hands.)

Who told me this was the legendary sword of the samurai? You?

(He points at one of the researchers at random.)

Able to cut through anything, hmm?

RESEARCHERS

(Everyone except one of them takes a big step back. He is the lead researcher.)

MAHARAJA

(Walking up to the lead researcher. He holds the sword in one hand and waves it in the air while talking about it.)

Do you know what this is?

RESEARCHER

(Fumbling with some papers from his pockets. They are rubbings from inscriptions.)

It is Musashi’s sword. It is…was…is…carved from…

MAHARAJA

(Presses the sword on the researcher’s chest.)

A magical tree?

RESEACHER

Well…yes. More or less.

MAHARAJA

(Thwacks the wooden sword on the researcher’s shin. It makes a thud.)

This isn’t magic.

RESEARCHER

(Bends down and holds his shin.)

Ahh…Uggh, Ah.

MAHARAJA

(Leans in close to the bent over researcher. He puts one hand on the researcher’s chest and whispers.)

But this is.

MAHARAJA

(Pulls the researcher’s heart out of his chest. He tosses it on the ground and walks away.)

Hmm…

Zoom out

Pankot Palace Interior- A larger view of the room with the researchers still standing there. The henchmen has come forward and is starting to clean up the body that the Maharaja left on the floor.

MAHARAJA

(Nods his head to the researchers.)

The rest of you will find me some answers, yes?

RESEARCHERS

(Bow their heads and start to leave the room.)

HENCHMAN

(Takes out a radio and calls to other palace servants.)

I need two people, a bucket, a mop…

SERVANTS

(On the other end of the radio.)

The heart thing again?

HENCHMAN

(Looks at the Maharaja who isn’t paying attention. He shakes his head behind the boss’ back.)

Yeah. Just bring the stuff.

MAHARAJA

(Bends down to wipe his hand off on the dead researcher’s clothes. He talks to the henchman.)

Oh, and Alexander?

HENCHMAN

(Looks up at the Maharaja.)

MAHARAJA

(Smiles.)

Go find our old friend Short Round.

ALEXANDER

(Looks even more nervous than he had before.)

But…

MAHARAJA

(Doesn’t seem to notice that Alexander is distressed.)

See, the thing is, those samurai from the cave must know how this sword works. And they must realize the treasure it unlocks. And Short Round was the last one to see them. And we know where his mother is right now, don’t we?

ALEXANDER

(Still extremely nervous.)

But…

MAHARAJA

(Waves his hand.)

Go find Willie Scott.

ALEXANDER

(Hangs his head and sulks out of the room.)

Fade out


	13. Chapter 13

Pankot Palace Interior- Outside the room that we were just in. Alexander the henchman is coming into the room and the three remaining researchers are all standing there. There are two guards with guns standing outside the door to the room.

RESEARCHER 1

(Is talking to the others when Alexander comes out.)

I don’t know about you guys, but I’m leaving tonight.

RESEARCHER 2

No arguments here.

RESEARCHER 3

(Looks the most shaken out of everyone there.)

I…I worked with Dr. Sighn for years. How did…

ALEXANDER

(Looks sharply at the researchers as he comes into the room.)

RESEARCHERS 1,2,&3

(Turn around, stop talking, and walk out of the room.)

RESEARCHER 2

(With one arm around Researcher 3. Is whispering.)

Come on, we will get you out of town.

ALEXANDER

(Stops with the two door guards. He is still looking over at the researchers.)

DOOR GUARD 1

Should we have someone follow them?

ALEXANDER

(Sighs.)

No…we have bigger problems.

DOOR GUARD 1

Yeah?

ALEXANDER

(Presses his lips and nods his head.)

Willie…Scott.

DOOR GUARD 1

(Puts his hand on Alexander’s shoulder. It’s an, I’m sorry, that sucks, kind of gesture.)

Fade out


	14. Chapter 14

Museum Interior- Back at Willie Scott’s desk. She is sipping coffee and reading a book, relaxed and casual. Alexander and two henchmen enter the room, and he sits across the desk from her. The other two stay standing.

ALEXANDER

(Still looks a little nervous.)

Hey Willie.

WILLIE

(Holds up one finger and doesn’t glance up from her book.)

ALEXANDER

(Sighs.)

Dr. Scott.

WILLIE

(Closes her book and looks up at the three men.)

Alexander, Siggy, and Tito.

WILLIE

(Points a finger at the two henchmen in the background.)

You two could learn a few lessons from this guy Alexander. He sits down, he is polite…

TITO

(Interrupts her, a little annoyed.)

Where’s Short Round?

WILLIE

(Focuses her finger pointing at Tito.)

Alexander also doesn’t interrupt.

ALEXANDER

(Leans forward on the table.)

Where is he?

WILLIE

(Weighs the book in her hand for a moment.)

The big lesson, though?

WILLIE

(Throws her coffee mug at Tito’s face and takes the book in her hand. She jabs the spine right up into Alexander’s nose and then drops it.)

SIGGY

(Stands frozen for a second and then goes for his gun. He fumbles because everything happened so fast.)

ALEXANDER

(Holds his face with blood coming down from his nose. He looks around for a second and then just raises his hands.)

SIGGY AND TITO

(Raise their hands. Siggy puts his gun down on the table first.)

WILLIE

(Sits across from them with a saw-off shotgun in one hand and a big knife in the other. She smiles.)

So…now then boys, what’s the lesson?

ALEXANDER

(Starts to step back from the table.)

Don’t screw with Dr. Scott?

WILLIE

(Stands up and starts to move around the table, towards the henchmen.)

No.

WILLIE

(Fires the gun.)

Don’t screw with my son.

(Another gunshot goes off as the camera fades out.)

Fade out


	15. Chapter 15

Gym Interior- Back in the gym with Short Round, Kiyoko, and Charles. They are in the middle of an open area with stands set up. Short Round has his gym clothes on again and the samurai are in their traditional gi outfits. Start with a close up on Short Round holding the wooden samurai sword. There is a juicer/blender set up in the background.

SHORT ROUND

(Focuses with his eyes closed. He takes a deep breath.)

So…how does this work?

CHARLES

(Charles and Kiyoko are setting up fruit on the stands.)

Mate, how should we know?

KIYOKO

(Smiles and shrugs to Short Round.)

SHORT ROUND

(Opens one eye.)

You are the least helpful samurai ever.

CHALRES

Not true.

KIYOKO

(Walks behind Shortie with Charles and she puts one hand on Short Round’s shoulder. She pushes on him gently to fix his stance.)

In fact, we are the nice ones.

KIKOKO AND CHARLES

(Both extend their hands like they are inviting Shortie to try and cut one of the fruits.)

SHORT ROUND

(Breathes deeply.)

I believe…

SHORT ROUND

(The sword just smashes the first fruit like a normal piece of wood.)

CHARLES

(Laughs.)

The trick ain’t believing.

SHORT ROUND

(Takes a step back and slumps his shoulders.)

Zoom out

Gym Interior- Same spot but now we are framed on all three of them together.

KIYOKO

(Lifts the sword back up in Shortie’s hands.)

Try again.

SHORT ROUND

(Takes a deep breath and tries another cut. It smashes the fruit again.)

CHARLES

You have to know that it will work. Don’t believe. Don’t wait to be surprised. Know. And, it will happen.

SHORT ROUND

(Takes another cut and it smashes.)

KIYOKO

(Steps forward behind Shortie and trips his back foot.)

SHORT ROUND

(Stumbles back.)

CHARLES

(Laughs and slaps Shortie on the forehead.)

KIYOKO AND CHARLES

(Stand in front of Shortie and wave him on to attack them.)

SHORT ROUND

(Rolls his shoulders and comes at them with the sword.)

KIYOKO

(Turns the first sword strike away with her hand.)

CHARLES

(Kicks Shortie in the gut while he is turned the other way.)

SHORT ROUND

(Starts to look more serious and comes in again with the sword.)

CHARLES

(Dodges the sword.)

KIYOKO

(Kicks Shortie in the butt when he is turned at Charles. She smiles to herself.)

SHORT ROUND

(Comes in hard and starts to look even more serious. Not mad, but serious. The sword softly starts to glow white in his hands.)

KIYOKO AND CHARLES

(Both step back at the same time and the sword cuts right though one of the fruits that are up on the stands.)

SHORT ROUND

(Stops and tilts his head at the cleanly cut fruit.)

CHARLES

(Laughs.)

There’s no right way or wrong way with this. There is only your way. The greatest sword fighter in the world didn’t learn from the greatest sword fighter in the world, now did he? The first part of samurai is to learn to be yourself with the sword.

KIYOKO

(Wipes off her forehead.)

And, you Shortie. When do you feel the most calm?

SHORT ROUND

(Smiles and brings the sword in stance in front of him.)

I guess I’m calmest when I know exactly what I have to do.

CHARLES

In a fight.

KIYOKO

In an emergency.

SHORT ROUND

(Just quietly nods his head.)

KIYOKO

That is samurai.

Fade out


	16. Chapter 16

Gym Interior- Just a few-minute shot of the three of them sitting on the floor and drinking smoothies. You can see the dirty blender and some still smashes bits of fruit around the room.

Fade out

Short Round’s House Exterior- Kiyoko and Charles are standing on the stoop to Shortie’s house while he opens the door. The sun is just starting to go down.

SHORT ROUND

  
(Jingling the keys in the door.)

Just to warn you guys…

Fade out

Short Round’s House Interior- The three of them enter the house and the whole place is cluttered. There are old pizza boxes, and things still packed from an old move, and work out equipment.

SHORT ROUND

(Looks a little embarrassed.)

It’s kind of a mess right now.

KIYOKO

(Shrugs.)

CHARLES

(Looks inside one of the old pizza boxes. He is somewhat sarcastic.)

Well, I ain’t exactly gobsmacked.

Zoom out

Short Round’s House Interior- The three people spread out and look around the house. Shortie goes over to his phone to check messages. Charles goes into the living room and plops down on the sofa. He is holding the old wooden samurai sword across his lap. Kiyoko puts her hands behind her back and just casually walks around.

Fade out

Short Round’s House Interior- Kiyoko is standing in one part of the house that is actually very organized. There are ancient artifacts in glass cases, files sitting on the shelf, a large collection of books, and a desk that has everything on it in perfect order. Some of the files on the shelf read, “Legends” “Myths” “Lost Treasure” “Superstition” and “Aliens?” There are also pictures on the desk of old adventures with Willie and Indiana Jones. It’s starting to get late and you can see it darker outside now.

SHORT ROUND

(Walks up a few feet behind Kiyoko.)

Heh, yeah. I guess this is my favorite room.

KIYOKO

(Picks up a picture. It is Short Round as a kid with Indiana Jones and Willie Scott. They are at the village in India from Temple of Doom.)

You look happy.

SHORT ROUND

(Laughs just a little.)

Happy to still be alive. Let me tell you, there were some close calls on that one.

KIYOKO

(Smiles and hands the picture to Shortie. She walks away from the room.)

SHORT ROUND

(Holds the picture in his hands for a moment. He presses it against his chest, then puts it back on the table and leaves the room.)

Fade out


	17. Chapter 17

Short Round’s House Interior- Back in the living room with Charles sitting on the sofa. Kiyoko plops down next to him and stretches her arms back. Short Round sits in a chair near the sofa. Charles is holding the samurai sword in one hand and an orange in the other. There is a coffee table in front of him.

CHARLES

(Peels the orange with the wooden sword. It makes perfect and fine cuts through the skin of the fruit like a razor.)

SHORT ROUND

(Looks over at Charles.)

So…how do you guys do it? How do you clear your mind so you can use the sword?

KIYOKO

(Still stretching back, she doesn’t look at Shortie, and she is not really talking to him, but just talking.)

I think about all the people. I don’t know, I mean, all the people. Someone could conquer the world with the treasure we guard. If I do my job, then that fight never happens, and the people never suffer it.

SHORT ROUND AND CHARLES

(Just sit there quietly for a moment.)

KIYOKO

(Sighs.)

We Japanese know better than anyone. War doesn’t only kill soldiers.

CHARLES

(After another quiet moment.)

But, for me, who knows? The sword just works.

KIYOKO

(Smiles and slaps Charles on the belly.)

He is an anomaly.

CHARLES

(Laughs.)

Heh, right? My mind is always clear.

SHORT ROUND, KIYOKO, AND CHARLES

(Laugh together and relax on their chairs.)

CHARLES

(Continues to peel his orange with the samurai sword.)

SHORT ROUND

(Peters out his laughing.)

Guys…what is this thing? What treasure was the Maharaja talking about? Why can the wooden sword cut things?

CHARLES

(Leans back in the sofa.)

Clear your mind.

KIYOKO

(Also leans back.)

And, ask the right question.

SHORT ROUND

(Looks a little mad, but closes his eyes, takes a breath, and thinks for a moment.)

What were you two really guarding?

CHARLES

(Puts the orange and the sword down on the coffee table.)

That’s the right question.

Fade out


	18. Chapter 18

Short Round’s House Interior- Now everyone is sitting at the dining room table. A bunch of cluttered stuff is shoved to one side and a lamp in on the middle of the table.

KIYOKO

(Leans back in her chair and pulls a scroll out from under her shirt. She lays it down on the table like it’s no big deal and starts to spread it out.)

SHORT ROUND

(Tilts his head.)

Did you have that with you the whole time?

KIYOKO

(Just smiles.)

CHARLES

(To Short Round.)

It’s a ninja thing.

SHORT ROUND

I thought that you guys were samurai.

KIYOKO

(Keeps smiling and rolling out the map.)

Well…it’s good to have hobbies.

SHORT ROUND

(Laughs.)

Being a ninja is your hobby?

KIYOKO AND CHARLES

(They look actually kind of serious for a moment and nod their heads.)

SHORT ROUND

(Rolls his shoulder.)

Huh.

Zoom out

Short Round’s House Interior- The three of them are looking at the scroll now. There is a big drawing of a tree in the middle and a lot of ancient Japanese text around it. There is also an ancient Japanese drawing of a samurai holding two wooden swords. It’s starting to get dark outside and more lights are on in the house.

SHORT ROUND

(Keeps his hands at both sides of the scroll but looks at everything very closely.)

Look at the coloring. Still so vibrant after all these years. When…huh… _how_ was this made?

CHARLES

(Sighs.)

It’s hard to explain. First thing you have to do is understand. See, there are two kinds of history in the world: there those few that were written down, passed down, and meant to be known. And, other than that, well, there’s the rest.

KIYOKO

(Runs one finger over the picture of the tree on the scroll.)

No one should have ever found us. It is not a treasure that we guard. It is balance.

SHORT ROUND

(Tilts his head more and keeps looking at the finest details on the scroll.)

I don’t…

CHARLES

(Interrupts Shortie.)

The Bodhi Tree, mate.

KIYOKO

(Whispers.)

The Tree Of Awakening.

SHORT ROUND

(Sits back in his chair.)

But, it’s long dead. Right?

KIYOKO AND CHARLES

(Both just look at Shortie.)

SHORT ROUND

Right?

KIYOKO

(Places the wooden sword on the table next to the scroll.)

Even the pieces of the Bodhi Tree are still alive, in some way. They watch us, and when it is time, they lead us back to the tree itself.

SHORT ROUND

(Looks down at the scroll again.)

And, you think that’s now? Wait…that’s why you’re here isn’t it? You think that I’ll lead you to the tree, somehow.

KIYOKO

You and the Maharaja. It takes both swords to find what we are looking for.

SHORT ROUND

(Sighs.)

Him…?

CHARLES

(Stands up and starts to roll the scroll back up.)

Heh, yeah. That’s the thing about destiny mate: some people spend their whole lives chasing it.

KIYOKO

And, some people just end up tripping over it.

Fade out


	19. Chapter 19

Short Round’s House Interior- In a spare bedroom Kiyoko and Charles get set up to sleep. They are laying the blankets out on the floor. It is just the two of them, and Short Round is not anywhere in sight.

KIYOKO

(Fluffing a pillow and putting it on the ground.)

So, we are off to find the Bodhi tree?

CHARLES

(Roughly throws things down and lays on them.)

Heh, yeah, it looks like that’s the plan.

(There is a noise from outside.)

CHARLES AND KIYOKO

(Look at each other and then stand up to go and look out the window.)

SHORT ROUND

(Is outside in the darkness, practicing with the wooden samurai sword. He moves the sword slow, practicing form, not necessarily like he is fighting.)

KIYOKO

(Nudges Charles in the gut and smiles sweetly.)

Do you think he understands?

CHARLES

(Nudges her back.)

He will when he needs to.

KIYOKO

(Tilts her head and looks out at Shortie. She snickers to herself a little.)

KIYOKO AND CHARLES

(Both of them continue to watch Shortie through the window.)

Fade out

Short Round’s House Exterior- Shortie continues to move the sword though the night air. He doesn’t notice the other people watching, he doesn’t look around or lose his focus for a second.

Fade out


	20. Chapter 20

Pankot Palace India- It is the middle of the day, bright, and The Maharaja is also practicing with his sword. He is back in the courtyard from earlier, but this time he has a training partner who also has a wooden sword. His movements are quick, fast, and he makes each strike like he is actually trying to hit and hurt the other person. The training partner has a traditional gi on and The Maharaja has pretty elaborate Indian clothing.

MAHARAJA

(Raises his sword above his head and steps into a powerful downward cut. The training partner deflects it and steps back.)

Quick cut

Short Round’s House Exterior

SHORT ROUND

(In a slow and careful movement, Shortie raises his sword above his head and steps into a downward cut, exactly like the Maharaja.)

Quick cut

Pankot Palace India

MAHARAJA

(Steps in again and brings the sword up from its downward angle. He makes another aggressive strike at his training partner. The partner does a static block on it, but he just barely gets it blocked in time.)

Quick cut

Short Round’s House Exterior

SHORT ROUND

(Steps in and brings his sword up, just like the Maharaja except that it is a slow and methodical movement.)

Quick cut

Pankot Palace India

MAHARAJA

(He comes in harder now that his training partner is off balance. He strikes from the side this time and his training partner goes to block it again. The Maharaja’s glows softly white and it cuts right through the other wooden sword and gives the man a deep wound across his body.)

Quick cut

Short Round’s House Exterior

SHORT ROUND

(Shortie is still slow with his motions. He makes the same right-side attitude cut as the Maharaja, but this time it’s different. This time he comes to the point where the Maharaja’s sword cut the other man and he just stops. He turns the sword around, with the blade facing himself, and presses it against his chest.)

Quick cut

Pankot Palace India- Servants are rushing into the training area and start to stabilize and take the injured training partner away.

MAHARAJA

(Holds the sword up to the sun and yells. It’s not really words. It’s just victory in a yell.)

Quick cut

Short Round’s House Exterior

SHORT ROUND

(Quietly puts the sword against his hip. He takes a deep breath in the night air and just breathes out slowly.)

Fade out


	21. Chapter 21

Short Round’s House Interior- It’s morning now and Shortie is sitting at the dining room table with both of the samurai. They are all picking at bowls of cereal and not really talking for a few seconds. Like, they are all tired and not really with it yet.

CHARLES

(Takes a bite of his cereal and another after a second or two.)

So…anyone know where we are going to find the Bodhi Tree?

SHORT ROUND

(Drops his spoon back in the bowl.)

Wait…you don’t know? I thought you were guardi…

KIYOKO

(Just shakes her head and smiles at Shortie.)

CHARLES

We guard the key mate, not the door.

KIYOKO

We never needed to know where it was.

SHORT ROUND

(Sits back in his chair.)

Well…crap.

Zoom out

Short Round’s House Interior- Still at the table with breakfast.

KIYOKO

(Mentions casually.)

Hmm. Shortie, do you know anyone who might have some insight into lost legends? Someone who could get us started on finding the Tree of Awakening?

SHORT ROUND

(Pauses for a second, and when he speaks it’s almost a little sad.)

Yeah. Actually…yeah.

CHARLES

(Doesn’t pick up on Shortie’s tone.)

Heh, are we going back to see your mom then?

SHORT ROUND

(Another pause, longer this time.)

Nope…

KIYOKO

(With a mouthful of cereal, she just gives Shotie a thumbs up and a smile.)

Fade out


	22. Chapter 22

Indiana Jones’ House Exterior (Daytime)- Short Round, Kiyoko, and Charles walk past a mailbox that says, “Jones” It is actually Henry Jones’ house from The Last Crusade that has been passed down to Indy. When the three of them walk to the front, the door is open and you can start to see some of the things inside are thrown around everywhere and messed up. The door looks broken on the end like it has been kicked in.

SHORT ROUND

(Slumps his shoulders when he walks through the open door.)

CHARLES

(Walks behind Shortie with Kiyoko and he nods to her. He tenses up and gets ready for intruders to be in the house.)

KIYOKO

(Tilts her head and brings the wooden sword in front of her. She steps in closer behind Shortie.)

SHORT ROUND

(Just casually walks into the house. He looks a little sad as he goes through the first couple rooms, but he doesn’t seem worried like Charles and Kiyoko. Each room they go to looks more and more destroyed.)

Zoom in

Indiana Jones’ house interior- There is one room with the lights on while the rest are darkened with blinds being drawn. Indiana Jones sits reclined back on a lounge chair with a hat covering his face. Shortie and the two samurai walk in the room.

SHORT ROUND

(Doesn’t looked phased at all by the situation and he quietly starts to clean up the room.)

KIYOKO

(She begins to relax and she puts the sword away.)

CHARLES

(Continues to look on edge because he hasn’t quite caught on yet.)

KIYOKO

(Starts to help clean the room. She tilts her head and shrugs at Charles.)

CHARLES

(Smiles at Kiyoko and relaxes too. He starts to help clean around the house.)

Zoom out

Indiana Jones’ House Interior- Indie starts to wake up in his chair and the room is much more organized now.

INDIANA JONES

(Sits up and takes the hat off his face. He looks around, not quite all together yet and mumbles to himself.)

No ticket…Huh?

SHORT ROUND

(Stands next to the chair with his hands behind his back. He smiles and looks at the old man in the chair.)

Hi Indy.

INDIANA JONES

(Puts the hat back on his head and looks instantly energized.)

Shortie?

SHORT ROUND

(Holds one hand out and helps Indy get back up.)

It’s good to see you.

INDIANA JONES

(Takes Shortie’s hand, gets up and looks around the room now that it’s cleaned up.)

You should have called. I would have…huh.

SHORT ROUND

(Hugs Indy.)

You don’t pick up the phone.

INDIANA JONES

(Hugs Shortie back.)

That’s true, Shortie. I never told you this, but you’re the only one who understands me.

SHORT ROUND

Dinner?

INDIANA JONES

Exactly.

(He looks at the other two people in the room.)

Who are your friends?

SHORTIE

(Smiles at Kiyoko and Charles.)

They’re samurai, and they’ve spent their lives guarding a great treasure.

INDIANA JONES

(Waves one finger in the air over the two of them.)

Neat.

Fade out

Indiana Jones’ House Kitchen- Kiyoko and Charles are sitting at the table while Shortie and Indy are cooking. The two of them move around each other like they’ve made dinner together a million times before.

INDIANA JONES

(Putting strips of bacon in a pan on the stove.)

So, Shortie, what are you looking for this time?

SHORT ROUND

(Is chopping veggies on a cutting board.)

Eh, you know, the Bodhi Tree.

KIYOKO

(Sits back in her chair and crosses her arms.)

Ahem…

INDIANA JONES

(Moves away from the stove and puts the rest of the bacon in the refrigerator. He looks over his shoulder and talks to Shortie.)

She’s right you know.

SHORT ROUND

(Finishes chopping the veggies and using the knife he pushes them off the cutting board into a big bowl.)

Right, right…proper names are important. The Tree of Awakening.

KIYOKO

(Looks at Shortie and smiles to herself. She keeps her arms crossed but looks content.)

CHARLES

(Picks a few of the veggies out of Shortie’s bowl and seems not very interested in the conversation.)

INDIANA JONES

(Leans back on the counter and looks up, thinking.)

The Tree of Awakening, huh? That’s an interesting one. They call it the “treasure of all treasures.”

SHORT ROUND

(Walks around Indy and flips the bacon on the stove over.)

What do you mean?

CHARLES

(Sits back and hands Kiyoko a carrot. They both chew on their veggies and look very intently at Indy.)

INDIANA JONES

The tree is, or was, a central point of the Buddhist divinity. It’s their way…

(Looks at the two samurai.)

Your way…to see the regular world and the divine as one in the same. Or rather, two states of the same being. Like ice and water, like the winter tree that comes alive in the spring, and like life and death…and life and death.

KIYOKO

(Leans in and puts her hands on the kitchen table.)

You are saying that the tree itself, Siddhartha’s tree, it is enlightened?

INDIANA JONES

(Shakes his head.)

There are many types of divinity. The legends would say that the Tree of Awakening is not as Siddhartha was, but equally different.

SHORT ROUND

(Gets plates out for each of the people in the kitchen.)

CHARLES

(Looks a little puzzled.)

Right, alright. What exactly are we looking for?

INDIANA JONES

(Laughs to himself and nods to Shortie.)

They don’t teach samurai much these days, do they?

SHORT ROUND

(Laughs a little.)

Heh, you might be surprised Indy.

INDIANA JONES

(Sits back more and smiles. He looks back at Charles.)

When Siddhartha found enlightenment, he left behind a spark sitting there under the tree. Over time it spread through the Earth and the old tree that it touched, well it changed. The tree that had touched Siddhartha’s spirit grew and it spread through the world, seeking to touch every soul there is.

SHORT ROUND

(Drops the forks in his hand and he presses his lips together and looks up in the air. He looks like he just realized what Indy is talking about and he is shocked.)

Crap…

INDIANA JONES

(Is already getting new forks out of the drawer.)

Yeah.

KIYOKO AND CHARLES

(Look confused at Indy.)

SHORT ROUND

(Rolls his shoulders and gets back to setting dinner for everyone.)

Whoever touches, no, whoever connects with the Tree of Awakening, they can see what it sees. The spirit of…huh. The spirit of everything. You could…crap…

INDIANA JONES

(Brings two plates to the two samurai.)

You could solve every mystery, you could know every secret….

(He pauses slightly.)

You could find every treasure.

KIYOKO AND CHARLES

(Don’t touch their food and just sit together, looking a little stunned.)

INDIANA JONES

(Starts eating his dinner.)

Or so the legend goes. Come on, come on.

SHORT ROUND, CHARLES, AND KIYOKO

(Start to eat their dinner too, but they are quiet and all thinking about something else.)

Fade out


	23. Chapter 23

Pankot Palace, India- Inside The Maharaja’s office. It is normal behind him at the start. There is a desk at his back, chairs and normal things around there, but he is looking away from all of it. The scene starts close up on The Maharaja alone in the room. His eyes are closed.

MAHARAJA

(Almost whispering to himself.)

I will find you. Kali Ma.

Zoom out

Pankot Palace, Maharaja’s office- Alexander the henchmen comes in the door in the background of the room and he is holding papers in his hand. He looks like his has important news.

ALEXANDER

I think…

MAHARAJA

(Does not notice Alexander.)

Kali Ma. Kali Ma Shakti de.

ALEXANDER

(Stops in his tracks and carefully puts the papers on the Maharaja’s desk.)

MAHARAJA

(Still doesn’t notice Alexander.)

I will find you.

ALEXANDER

(Turns around and goes out the door. Still being careful not to disturb the Maharaja.)

Zoom in

Pankot Palace, Maharaja’s office- Now showing the Maharaja from the other side. There is nothing in front of him except three old beat up photographs framed and on the wall. Each picture is of one of the Shankara stones.

MAHARAJA

(Almost in a trance. He is trailing off and you can just see the stones over his shoulders.)

I will…

Fade out


	24. Chapter 24

Indiana Jones’ House- Indy is seeing Shortie and the two samurai out the front door. Kiyoko and Charles look more confused than anything, but to Shortie, this is same old, same old. It’s nighttime now.

KIYOKO AND CHARLES

(Walk ahead and don’t seem to notice that Indy and Shortie are slowing down and trailing behind them.)

SHORT ROUND

(Stops at the door with Indy. He nudges the broken front door.)

You know, you should really get this fixed.

INDIANA JONES

(Puts an arm around Shortie and hugs him.)

But then some bastard would just kick it in again.

SHORT ROUND

(Laughs and hugs Indy back.)

Heh, yeah. This life never gets old, does it Indy?

INDIANA JONES

(Pulls Shortie in closer and starts to look more serious.)

Give up on this with the Tree of Awakening. I’m going back to South America. Shortie, I need you there.

SHORT ROUND

(Slumps in Indys arms and starts to look a little sad.)

You want to look for the aliens?

INDIANA JONES

Ahem…

SHORT ROUND

(Shakes his head.)

Yeah…Interdimensional travelers.

INDIANA JONES

(Pulls back from the hug and looks Shortie in the face. He smiles slightly.)

The proper names of things are important.

SHORT ROUND

(Cracks a little and looks more relaxed.)

Right, right.

INDIANA JONES

(Lowers his eyes and looks serious again.)

South America…

SHORT ROUND

(Just shakes his head and turns around. He starts to walk away.)

INDIANA JONES

(His face looks mad, but it’s only for a second. He yells after Shortie when he is halfway down the walkway. Kiyoko and Charles are standing out by the side of the road waiting for Shortie.)

Shortie…Tell your mom…Tell her…

SHORT ROUND

(Turns around and waves to Indy.)

I’ll tell her you said, “Hi”.

INDIANA JONES

(Nods his head and smiles. He doesn’t go back inside, but just watches as Shortie and the two samurai walk away.)

Zoom out

Sidewalk and Street- Short Round catches up to Kiyoko and Charles. They split aside and Shortie starts to walk in between them.

CHARLES

(Bumps into Shortie with his shoulder.)

Mate?

SHORT ROUND

(Nudges Charles back.)

Mate, mate?

CHARLES

Oh come on, you’ve got to tell us. Was that your dad?

SHORT ROUND

(Is tearing up a little but still looks like he’s in a good mood. Kind of playful.)

Ha, nope.

(Zoom in closer on Shortie.)

He’s my best friend.

KIYOKO

(Nudges Shortie from the other side. She tilts her head and smiles at him.)

SHORT ROUND

(Smiles back at Kiyoko and then just leans his head back and looks off in the night sky.)

Fade out


	25. Chapter 25

Pankot Palace, India- It’s early daylight in a big room with a large central bath. The Maharaja is sitting in the tub with two girls washing him. Alexander the henchman walks into the room.

ALEXANDER

(Looks a little awkward in the room.)

Ahem…

MAHARAJA

(His eyes are closed and his head tilts back.)

Ah…hmmm…

ALEXANDER

(Sighs.)

Maharaja.

MAHARAJA

(Smiles with his head back. He still doesn’t open his eyes.)

Hmmm? Alexander. Everything is ready, yes?

ALEXANDER

We are just waiting on you, Maharaja.

MAHARAJA

(Smiles bigger.)

Then wait one hour.

(He looks over at the two girls.)

One hour?

BATH SERVANT

(Nods her head to say yes.)

MAHARAJA

Good. And, Alexander, have you made coffee?

ALEXANDER

(Shrugs. He talks without thinking.)

I think there was some…

(He realizes that the Maharaja wants him to get coffee.)

Oh. Of course, at once.

MAHARAJA

When we’re outside.

ALEXANDER

(Turns and heads out the door. He sounds a little sarcastic.)

Of course.

Fade out

Pankot Palace, Exterior- The Maharaja is stepping outside the big ornate front doors and he looks relaxed, refreshed, and just out of the bath. Alexander hands him a coffee.

MAHARAJA

(Takes the coffee in his hand and pulls sunglasses off the top of his head and over his eyes. He starts to walk forward.)

Good, good. You know what my old friend?

ALEXANDER

(Shrugs and walks right behind the Maharaja.)

I’m not sure…

MAHARAJA

(Holds up one hand and looks out at a long line of trucks, construction vehicles, tanks, helicopters, backhoes, and it’s all packed up on wheels and ready to go.)

It’s a fine day today.

(The vehicles start to move as the Maharaja comes out. He and Alexander jump in a truck and it all starts to move out.)

Fade out


	26. Chapter 26

Museum Exterior- Short Round, Kiyoko, and Charles step out of cab and stretch like they’ve had a long trip. Shortie rolls his neck. Charles shadow boxes for a second. Kiyoko balances on one foot and reaches down to touch her other toes. Then they start to walk towards the museum proper.

Fade out

Museum Interior- Close in shot on Dr. Willie Scott. She has a plate of grapes, apples, cherries, and other fruits on her lap as she lounges back on a high ended chair. Willie holds a book in her other hand and looks down her glasses at the pages. She slowly brings a cherry to her mouth while she reads. No one else seems to be in the museum.

Fade out

Museum Interior- Shortie and the two samurai walk through one of the main doors into an exhibit wing. They look around but don’t see Willie and then leave.

Fade out

Museum Interior- The three of them walk into the Egyptian wing and look around again. This time they come in all the way and start walking forward. Kiyoko is carrying the wooden samurai sword.

Zoom in

Museum Interior, Egypt Wing- Willie Scott is inside the Cleopatra exhibit with the velvet rope in front of it laying on the ground. The figure of Cleopatra is also on the ground to the side and Willie is still lounging on the chair, eating grapes, and quietly reading her book.

SHORT ROUND

(Enters the room and sees Willie. He sits down in a chair at the side of the room and stretches his legs.)

KIYOKO

(Tilts her head at Shortie and walks with Charles to where Willie is sitting in the exhibit.)

CHARLES

(Walking up to the Cleopatra exhibit, he makes sure that Willie knows he is there.)

Good to see you again, Dr. Scott.

WILLIE

(Holds up one finger.)

Shh…

SHORT ROUND

(Smirks to himself and sits back in his chair.)

CHARLES

(Grumbles.)

KIYOKO

(Smiles to herself and reaches out one hand. She stealthily steals one of the cherries off Willie’s plate.)

WILLIE SCOTT

(Doesn’t notice. She finishes her page, and she takes a bookmark out and puts it in the book.)

Charles, Kiyoko, I’m glad you’re here. Shortie…

SHORT ROUND

(Still stretching in his chair.)

Indy says hi.

WILLIE

Hmph. I bet he said a lot more than that.

SHORT ROUND

(Shrugs. He stands up and comes to join everyone else.)

WILLIE

(Straightens her shirt and stands up. She doesn’t look like she is going to put the exhibit back the way it was.)

There’s a reason that man ended up alone.

SHORT ROUND

(Raises his hand up. He looks right at his mom.)

Don’t…

WILLIE

(Waves off his warning. She looks at Kiyoko in particular.)

Shortie hates it when you say anything bad about old nutty Dr. Jones.

KIYOKO AND CHARLES

(Both of them look awkward, like they are in the middle of something and don’t want to be there.)

SHORT ROUND

(Keeps his focus on Willie and not the other two.)

It’s not Indy’s fault. He’s been through a lot.

WILLIE

(Picks up another cherry and puts it in her mouth. She talks while eating it.)

Haven’t we all.

SHORT ROUND

(Turns around to walk away. He rolls his shoulders and heads out of the Egypt Wing.)

WILLIE

(Shouts to him as he walks away.)

It’s good to see you, Shortie.

SHORT ROUND

(Doesn’t turn back, but shouts over his shoulder.)

It’s good to see you, mom.

WILLIE, CHARLES, AND KIYOKO

(Stand there quietly for a moment.)

WILLIE

(Hugs the samurai one at a time.)

Don’t mind us. It’s an old argument.

CHARLES

About Dr. Jones?

WILLIE

About how Shortie thinks that he has to become Dr. Jones.

KIYOKO

(Holds one hand on the samurai sword. She looks back out of the room, where Short Round went.)

WILLIE

(Keeps one arm around each of the samurai and the three of them start to walk out of the room.)

So, did you all find what you needed?

CHARLES

Honestly? I have no idea.

WILLIE

(Laughs and pulls Charles in more.)

That’s because you’re not a treasure hunter. Not yet.

(They come out of the exhibit and see Short Round looking through file cards and pulling out old books.)

But that son of mine, he’s got an idea.

Fade out


	27. Chapter 27

Museum Interior, Willie Scott’s Office- Back at Willie Scott’s desk now. Short Round is sitting in Willie’s chair and he has stacks of books in front of him. Willie is off to the side, polishing some jewels from the museum collection. She is wearing her glasses. Charles is in the chair across from Shortie and he is dozing off. Kiyoko is sitting on the ground meditating.

SHORT ROUND

(Slowly closes a book and puts it down.)

Okay. I think I’ve got it.

CHARLES

(Juts forward in his chair, coming awake, but still kind of asleep.)

Do you fancy a cuppa?

KIYOKO

(Smiles to herself but doesn’t open her eyes.)

WILLIE

(Puts down what she’s doing and crosses her arms.)

SHORT ROUND

(Laughs and looks at Charles.)

You good?

CHARLES

(Shakes his head like he doesn’t know what Shortie is talking about.)

Yeah bud. All good.

SHORT ROUND

(Rolls his neck.)

Cool. So, I think I know how to find The Tree of Awakening.

(He stands up and walks forward.)

Talking to Indy reminded me of the origin of the tree. In Buddhism, everything is connected, and everything has a spirit of its own. The Bodhi Tree is that exact idea in a sense. It touches all of us.

(Shortie stops and stands next to where Kiyoko is sitting.)

See…I already know where The Tree of Awakening is. I am connected to it. All I have to do is to learn how to find it.

(Shortie sits down next to Kiyoko and crosses his legs.)

CHARLES

(Nods his head.)

WILLIE

(Takes off her glasses and puts one hand over her face. She stays quiet.)

KIYOKO

(Still doesn’t open her eyes, but she talks to Shortie.)

You want to look within? To use your spirit to find the tree?

SHORT ROUND

(Takes a deep breath and closes his eyes.)

It’s what Siddhartha would do.

KIYOKO

(Smiles big and tilts her head. She hands the wooden sword to Shortie with neither of them opening their eyes still.)

Then you need this.

SHORT ROUND

(Flinches at first, but then takes the sword in his hand.)

CHARLES

(Stands up from his chair. He talks to Kiyoko.)

Right then. Kiyoko, you sure about this?

KIYOKO

(Silently nods to her old friend.)

SHORT ROUND

(Opens his eyes to look at Charles.)

Sure about what?

KIYOKO

(Opens her eyes and stands up. She walks over next to Charles.)

CHARLES

Mate, I guess you might be ready. See, me and her, we’re the guardians of these swords, always have been. But you…you’re the one who can actually use it.

KIYOKO

We were waiting for you.

CHARLES

The sword is yours now, Short Round. It will help you find your destiny.

SHORT ROUND

(Takes another deep breath and closes his eyes again. He feels the energy of the sword and focuses himself.)

We will find the other sword. We’ll get it back.

CHARLES

(Laughs.)

Damn right we will.

KIYOKO

(Smiles softly and holds Charles’ hand.)

That is our destiny.

EVERYONE

(Stands there silently for a moment.)

Fade out


	28. Chapter 28

Museum Interior- Willie, Kiyoko and Charles exit the room and leave Short round to meditate on the location of the Tree of Awakening. They are leaving the room together.

CHARLES

So, well, what do we do now?

KIYOKO

Short Round will need to focus. We could…

WILLIE SCOTT

(Grabs the samurai by their arms and stop them in their tracks.)

Wrong. So, so wrong.

KIYOKO

(Looks a little put off.)

I am not sure…

WILLIE

Shortie doesn’t need quiet. He doesn’t need peace and focus and all that. To actually touch the tree he has to move past all distractions.

CHARLES

(Starts to grin big.)

You’re saying…

KIYOKO

(Tilts her head.)

WILLIE

(Leans her head back and puts one hand under her chin, almost like she’s thinking about something in particular.)

We need to distract him.

KIYOKO

(Smiles so big she can barely contain it.)

For his own good.

WILLIE AND CHARLES

Yep.

WILLIE

I mean, probably.

Fade out


	29. Chapter 29

Pankot, India- The Maharaja is looking out over a long desert landscape. Massive machines are moving the ground and countless workers are in the distance, digging and searching. He stands away from it. With expensive clothes and sunglasses, The Maharaja looks at maps and ancient texts that are on a table set up under a canopy on the sand. The camera pans from him over what looks like an endless dig site. This is the start of a montage that goes back and forth between the Maharaja and Short Round.

Fade out

Museum Interior- Back with Short Round. He is sitting on the ground, meditating, holding the wooden sword, saying a Buddhist mantra, and trying to spiritually find the Bodhi Tree.

CHARLES

(Tiptoes into frame with a feather. He starts to tickle Shortie and try to break his concentration. Charles looks like he is having a lot of fun with the job.)

SHORT ROUND

(Doesn’t budge.)

CHARLES

(Goes at Shortie again with the feather. He tries to get every spot, every little inch that might get a tickle.)

SHORT ROUND

(Doesn’t budge.)

CHARLES

(Sighs and walks away.)

WILLIE SCOTT

(Enters the room with a big hot pizza box in her hand. She sits down next to Shortie, puts the box between them, and starts to eat it.)

SHORT ROUND

(Rolls his neck, slightly distracted, but he still doesn’t budge.)

WILLIE SCOTT

(Lays her hand on her chin and looks at Shortie. She sighs and continues to sit there.)

KIYOKO

(Walks in the room.)

SHORT ROUND

(Goes back to his mantra and doesn’t budge.)

KIYOKO

(Very casually walks up to Shortie, bends down, and kisses him on the forehead. She promptly turns and walks away.)

SHORT ROUND

(His eyes open wide, his cheeks start to blush, and he opens his mouth for a second. Shortie cuts the words off and he looks up, he realizes that she easily distracted him, and he just mouths, “Crap” to the air.)

WILLIE SCOTT

(Laughs and laughs.)

SHORT ROUND

(Takes a piece of pizza and slumps down, not trying to concentrate again right now.)

Fade out

Nepal- Time has passed, but the Maharaja looks the same. He still has expensive clothes and gear. There is a dig crew working ahead of him as he sits back with Alexander the henchman. The Maharaja is pointing out at the horizon and Alexander is taking notes. There is again a great excavation in front of them.

Fade out

Short Round’s House- It’s a bright day outside. A massive yard sale is set up in front of Shortie’s house. Ancient artifacts, exercise equipment, pretty much everything he has is outside. There is a large banner that reads, “Community Day”. Everything on the tables has a free sticker on it and there is a large play area for children with water slides and toys. The camera pans out back and there are large tables set up with all sorts of food and drinks set up. Everyone is here. People are looking through the stuff, children are playing, homeless men and women are eating, and everything seems extremely positive. Short Round stands in the middle of it, smiling, and looking content.

CHARLES

(Sneaks up behind Shortie with a super soaker. He laughs manically and spays the back of Shortie’s shirt.)

SHORT ROUND

(Doesn’t see it coming, but he turns around and completely seems unphased.)

CHARLES

(Sighs and walks away.)

KIYOKO

(Sneaks up from where Shortie was originally looking and she kisses him on the back of the neck.)

SHORT ROUND

(Turns around fast, blushes, and looks wide eyed.)

KIYOKO

(Tilts her head and winks at Shortie.)

SHORT ROUND

(Looks up in the air and mouths the word, “Crap”.)

Fade out

Nepal- The Maharaja is sitting in a fancy looking tent. His legs are crossed and the wooden samurai sword lays across his lap. He focuses on three pictures on the wall, one for each Sankara stone. His eyes are closed and he mouths the words, “I will find them”.

Fade out

Short Round’s house- Time has passed. It’s nighttime in the room, and the lights aren’t on, but the moonlight comes through. Shortie has a beard coming in, his hair is longer and uncombed, and he is in an empty room. He only has his old adventure vest, Indy’s hat, a cup of tea laying on the floor, and his wooden sword. Slowly Shortie is moving with the sword, going through an exercise like he’s done it a hundred times now.

KIYOKO AND CHARLES

(Stand in the doorway and watch Shortie practicing his sword movements.)

Fade out

Southern China- The Maharaja gets out of the back seat of a car and stretches out. He looks at a long green landscape and breathes the air in. Truck after truck drive in front of him with excavating machinery and men to work the dig. Alexander steps out of the front seat of the car and he looks different. He’s more run down, more lean and slightly haggard than he had been. The Maharaja looks the same. They look at a map together and the Maharaja is pointing violently to one spot in particular.

Fade out


	30. Chapter 30

Museum Interior- Willie Scott is walking with the two samurai. They get to one big double door.

WILLIE SCOTT

(Opens the door and stands back. She looks very pleased with herself and she extends one hand, motioning for Charles and Kiyoko to go inside.)

CHARLES

(Walks in first and flips the light on.)

KIYOKO

(Tilts her head and stops in her tracks. The entire room is filled with ancient weapons. There are swords, spears, shields, armor, everything a samurai could want.)

CHARLES

(Just grins big and rubs his hands together.)

KIYOKO

(Walks up to one particular samurai sword on the wall and runs her fingers across it.)

Fade out

Southern China- The Maharaja is standing up inside an open jeep and looking out across the landscape. Where everything was green and growing before, it is dug out, excavated, and the ground is piled wherever it ended up. He wears his sunglasses and smiles as they start to drive away. As the jeep starts to go forward you can see everything in the distance is green, but everything behind them is brown, dead, and used up.

Fade out

Short Round’s House, Backyard- There is a small garden patch around Shortie with a fence and some of it is planted already. He is dirty now from working in the garden, but his hair and beard are trimmed. They are still longer than when he started, but he is cleaner than the scene where he was meditating.

SHORT ROUND

(Is working the ground with a small pickaxe. When he tills enough soil, he plants a plant, then goes back to tilling it up, then plants again.)

CHARLES

(Is in the garden with Shortie. He is clipping cucumber vines and tying them on a trellis.)

KIYOKO

(She’s also working in the garden. At a different section than Shortie or Charles, Kiyoko is putting seeds into freshly tilled soil. She gives each seed a tiny thumbs up when she puts it in the ground and then gently covers it.)

SHORT ROUND

(Stands back for a moment and rests his chin on the handle of the pickaxe. Serenely, he smiles and he looks at his two friends.)

CHARLES

(His face looks shocked for a second and he turns around. Blood runs down his clippers and thumb, and his mouth opens wide to scream.)

SHORT ROUND

(Keeps smiling at Charles.)

CHARLES

(Still looks like he’s in real danger.)

SHORT ROUND

(Gives Charles a shrug with a smile. Then he goes back to tilling the ground where he is planting.)

CHARLES

(Sighs to himself and wipes the fake blood off his hand and tool. He goes back to tying plants to the trellis.)

SHORT ROUND

(Close up on Shortie now, and he looks very at peace, undisturbed in the slightest.)

KIYOKO

(Slides into the close up of Shortie and kisses him on the cheek.)

SHORT ROUND

(Blushes, accidently drops his pickaxe, and scrambles for it. He looks up and mouths to the sky, “Crap”)

KIYOKO

(Zoomed back out now, Kiyoko smiles to herself and goes back to seeding her seeds.)

Fade out

South Korea- The Maharaja and Alexander are walking through an area of Buddhist ruins. They both have big packs filled with hiking gear and things. Alexander holds an old scroll in his hand and he points to the marking on the scroll. He is showing the Maharaja that it is the same as the one on the ruins.

MAHARAJA

(Takes off his sunglasses and looks at each of the symbols intensely.)

Hmm, it could be…

(He shrugs off his backpack and, in a rush, he opens it up. The Maharaja takes the wooden samurai sword out and holds it for a second. Nothing happens. Then he lays down on his belly and waves the sword over the ground. It very gently starts to glow white.)

Indeed…yea, Alexander?

ALEXANDER

(Nonchalantly he takes a drink from his canteen.)

MAHARAJA

(Stands up and holds the sword in his hand. It starts to glow more and in one quick motion he swings the sword, and it cuts through the ancient wall with the Buddhist symbol on it.)

I think we’ve found it.

Fade out


	31. Chapter 31

Park Exterior- Short Round, Kiyoko, Charles, and Willie Scott are having a picnic. Shortie sits cross-legged under the shade of a tree and the only thing he has in front of him is a cup of tea. Charles and Willie are joking around with each other and drinking wine. Kiyoko is playing with a fallen leaf and laying back. Short Round’s hair is close cut now and his beard is shaved off.

SHORT ROUND

(Looks at his friends. He just smiles at everything in the world. Shortie’s eyes slowly close and the birds in the tree move closer towards him. Quietly, he takes a long breath, and Charles and Willie keep chatting and joking, not even noticing Shortie.)

WILLIE SCOTT

(Picking up with her halfway through a conversation, she is telling Kiyoko and Charles stories, and gesturing big with her hands.)

And, guess what they brought out for desert? Just guess.

CHARLES

(Laughing)

Ice crea…

WILLIE

(Cuts off Charles.)

Freaking monkey brains. Honest to god, chilled monkey brains. And they even had these little, I don’t know, brain spoons?

KIYOKO

(Looks over at Willie and sticks out her tongue.)

That’s disgusting.

CHARLES

(Still laughing, he picks up a little dinner roll and takes a bite. He nods to Willie.)

You should have known those blokes were evil right there. What a man eats says everything about him.

KIYOKO

(Tilts her head at Charles and smirks.)

But you eat everything.

CHARLES

(Snorts.)

Exactly.

WILLIE

(Laughs at the two samurai, but after a moment or two, she looks at Short Round and she slowly stops laughing. The birds on the tree come in even closer to Shortie now, almost to where they are touching him. Willie slaps Charles on the shoulder and points the two samurai to look at Short Round.)

SHORT ROUND

(Sits peacefully, almost like he has no idea what is happening around him.)

KIYOKO

(Pats Willie’s knee and stands up. She cracks her knuckles, like, “Okay I’ve got this.” She walks over to Shortie and kisses him on the cheek.)

SHORT ROUND

(Doesn’t react at all.)

KIYOKO

(Tilts her head and looks at his face closer for a moment. Then she turns to Willie and Charles and she shrugs at them.)

CHARLES

(Shrugs back.)

WILLIE

(Tries to look calm and cool, like she doesn’t know what’s about to happen, even though she does.)

KIYOKO

(Turns back to Shortie and closes her eyes to go in and kiss his cheek again.)

SHORT ROUND

(Turns his head quick and catches her kiss.)

KIYOKO

(She’s surprised, but more than anything, she goes into the kiss. Kiyoko didn’t expect the kiss, but it fits right, and she can’t get around it. After a second or two, she leans back and opens her eyes again.)

I…it’s just.

(She tilts her head.)

Merp.

(Kiyoko walks away, not really sure what to do with herself.)

WILLIE

(Sips her wine and smiles at Shortie like a doting mother. She doesn’t say anything, but her face has a whole lot of, that’s my boy, in it.)

SHORT ROUND

(Calmly sits forward and picks up his tea. He sips it.)

I think I know where the Tree of Awakening is.

CHARLES

(He’s still laughing, all this time, and he gestures with the roll in his hand.)

And, mate, you figured it out? Just like that?

SHORT ROUND

(Smiles coyly.)

Actually, I got it about an hour ago, when everyone was eating the tiny cheeses. Guess I just figured…

CHARLES

(Laughs even harder.)

Smooth one!

WILLIE

(Puts down her wine and wipes the side of her mouth with a napkin.)

It’s time you find it then.

KIYOKO

(Briskly walks by the group. It seems like she is just walking around in circles, not really knowing what to do with herself.)

And get our sword back.

SHORT ROUND

(Still calm and serene looking, he puts his tea down, leans back, and closes his eyes.)

Yep.

Fade out


	32. Chapter 32

South Korea Bar Interior- In a dive bar near the Maharaja’s excavation site. Most of the people in the bar are workers from the dig, and Alexander the henchman sits right next to the bartender, very drunk, and rocking on his stool. He looks more cleaned up now than the last time we saw him. Like he doesn’t have a lot to do now that they’ve found the treasure site, so he cleaned himself up. The bartender is an older, rough looking Korean man. Short Round, Kiyoko, and Charles enter the front door and the three of them look around the bar. They start to walk in, but look around, being ready for anything.

CHARLES

(Pats Shortie on the shoulder)

Mate, I mean, I’m not complaining here, but aren’t we supposed to be looking for swords and treasure?

SHORT ROUND

(Looks forward towards the bar and talks over his shoulder to Charles.)

We’re exactly where we need to be.

CHARLES

(Mocks Shortie behind his back. He mouths the same line Shortie said, but in a snotty way.)

KIYOKO

(Smiles and smacks Charles on the chest.)

KIYOKO AND CHARLES

(For a brief moment the two of them get into a quick samurai slap fight. They are hitting, blocking, and it all looks like they’ve done it a million times before.)

SHORT ROUND

(Looks back at the two and just smiles. He nods over to the bar.)

That’s what we’re looking for.

KIYOKO AND CHARLES

(Both brush it off like nothing happened. They follow behind Shortie. Kiyoko moves the side of her coat back and shows everyone in the bar her samurai sword, just as a warning to the rough looking crowd in the bar.)

SHORT ROUND

(Pulls up a stool next to Alexander.)

ALEXANDER

(Has his head down on the bar and doesn’t notice anyone is there at first.)

KIYOKO AND CHARLES

(Stand back with their hands on their belts, just touching the handles of their new-old samurai swords. They both look very ready for a fight with Alexander.)

SHORT ROUND

(Looks fairly relaxed and holds up two fingers to the bartender.)

BARTENDER

(Brings Shortie two open beers and holds them on the counter for a second.)

SHORT ROUND

(Puts money on the counter and gets the beers from the bartender. He hands one each to Charles and Kiyoko.)

CHARLES

Right on.

(He instantly drinks the beer.)

KIYOKO

(Sniffs the bottle and tilts her head.)

SHORT ROUND

(Shrugs at her.)

KIYOKO

(Sips the beer and after a second she gives Shortie a thumbs up.)

SHORT ROUND

(Smiles at Kiyoko and looks a little shy about it. Then he turns back and pats Alexander on the back.)

ALEXANDER

(Sits straight up and looks shocked to life. He picks a dirty plate off the bar and holds it over his chest.)

Mahara…oh…huh?

SHORT ROUND

(Gets surprised pretty good by Alexander’s quick movements. He steps back off the stool and holds his hands up.)

ALEXANDER

(Waves one finger in the air.)

Short! Short Round! It’s actually you, isn’t it?

(He moves forward and hugs Shortie before he can do anything about it.)

CHARLES

(Spits out his beer and his jaw drops.)

KIYOKO

(Shakes her head and shrugs at Shortie. Kind of like, nope, I don’t know what’s going on either.)

SHORT ROUND

(Goes with the hug and pats Alexander on the back a few times again. He turns his head to Kiyoko and mouths his words without saying them.)

*I have no idea*

ALEXANDER

(Continues to hold Shortie.)

I prayed that you would come. Short Round. And now you are here.

Fade out


	33. Chapter 33

South Korea Bar Interior- Short Round, Alexander, Charles, and Kiyoko are sitting at a table now. Shortie and Alexander have hot steaming tea in front of them. Alexander’s head lurching forward and then back, and he’s trying to keep himself from passing out on the table. Shortie looks calm and collected, sitting backwards in the chair, resting his arms and chin on the back. Charles has five empty beers in front of him. Kiyoko still has the same beer she had before, but now she has a bowl of fruit too. She picks grapes off the vine and slowly eats them.

ALEXANDER

(He is laughing to no one in particular. His speech is slightly slurred from being oh so drunk.)

Short…Short Round…Shortie. Is that really your name? Shortie Round?

SHORT ROUND

(Grins at Alexander.)

Well, it’s actually Shortopher, but they just call me “Short” for, well, you know.

ALEXANDER

(Nods his head like he actually believes Shortie.)

Ah, right right. Got you Shortie.

KIYOKO

(Looks up and smiles at Shortie, like she thought it was funny, a little.)

CHARLES

(Shakes his head and sips his beer.)

SHORT ROUND

(Rolls his shoulder and sips his tea. He looks sideways at Alexander.)

Alex, did you say you wanted me to come here?

ALEXANDER

(His head falls down, but he raises one hand, like I’ve got this.)

Alexander…It’s Alexander. Alex sounds like some kind of…

CHARLES

(Interrupts Alexander.)

Some kind of drunk chump?

ALEXANDER

(Picks his head up and juts a finger out at Charles.)

Yeah, exactly! That’s why I’m Alexander.

Zoom Out

South Korea Bar Interior- A group of three thieves comes to the table. They step up to the side of the table that Kiyoko and Shortie are on.

CHARLES

(Looks at the thieves and just keeps on sipping his beer.)

SHORT ROUND

(Turns his chair around and sits back, rocking on the back legs, crossing his arms, like he is going to watch something good.)

ALEXANDER

(Drunkenly puts his fists up at the men.)

KIYOKO

(Sighs and tilts her head. She draws her samurai sword and puts it on the table.)

THIEF BOSS

(Looks unimpressed at the sword and nods back to his two back up goons. He has a thick accent.)

This bar is not for…It’s my bar, you pay us, and we…

KIYOKO

(She turns around in one quick motion and from her seat in the chair she gives the boss of the thieves a good straight-right to the testicles.)

THIEF GOON ONE

(Goes for a gun on his waist.)

KIYOKO

(Standing up in an instant, she gets to Goon One first and thrusts her palm in his face. With his head moving back, his hand misses the gun, and Kiyoko grabs his wrist. She hip-tosses the man to the ground and hits him with one good punch on the chin before turning around.)

THIEF GOON TWO

(Looks shocked by everything. He sheepishly pulls out a small switchblade from his pocket.)

KIYOKO

(Picks up her samurai sword from the table and tilts her head at the goon.)

THIEF GOON TWO

(Raises his hands and quickly starts to walk away.)

BOSS THIEF

(Leans one hand on the table and stands up, still very much holding his bruised crotch.)

KIYOKO

(Shoves his hand and the boss falls back on the ground. He starts to crawl away, and Kiyoko puts her sword back in its sheath on her belt.)

ALEXANDER

(Still holds up his fists at the thieves.)

That’s right! Nobody messes with Short Round and his crew.

SHORT ROUND

(Slaps Alexander on the top of the head.)

Except you, usually.

ALEXANDER

(Holds up one finger, like he is going to make a point.)

That’s diff…eh, you’re right.

SHORT ROUND

So why the hell did you want me here?

ALEXANDER

It’s the Maharaja. Oh, my Maharaja…he’s, he’s not the same anymore. He spends all day down in that cave and he searches, searches, searches, but he can’t find anything, and we can’t help him. It’s not dignified.

SHORT ROUND

(Sips his tea.)

He’s already looking for the Bodhi Tree?

ALEXANDER

(Nods his head in too big motions, still very drunk.)

The cave goes on forever, and he’s the only one who can get in, and he doesn’t trust anyone…It’s changing him.

(He whispers to Shortie.)

The Maharaja is in clear need of a bath these days.

(Alexander laughs a little but looks a little sad too.)

SHORT ROUND

But what do you need me for?

ALEXANDER

Because you’re Short Round. You’ll fight him, right? Like you always do. And then he will be back to the old, neat, Maharaja. You just need to fight him and it will all be like it was before.

SHORT ROUND

(Shrugs at Kiyoko and Charles. He mouths the words.)

*I have no idea*

KIYOKO

(Wipes a little sweat off her forehead and gives Shortie a thumbs up.)

CHARLES

(Is distracted looking at something behind him.)

SHORT ROUND

(Looks back to Alexander.)

Will you take us to the cave?

ALEXANDER

Will you fight him? Please?

SHORT ROUND

(Very calmly, almost emotionless, he says his words.)

I always do.

ALEXANDER

(Slams both his hands down on the table.)

Then we go to the caves.

Fade out


	34. Chapter 34

South Korea Dig Site- It’s nighttime outside and Shortie is at the Maharaja’s dig site with Kiyoko, Charles, and Alexander. The area is dense and green with forest, and there are old Buddhist ruins scattered around the large dig areas. There are at least 15-20 pits that were dug trying to find the underground caves of The Tree of Awakening. You can tell that the whole area has been disturbed with little regard for the ruins or the area. The group is huddled down in some bushes looking at it from a distance. Shortie is dressed normally, in his adventuring vest and Indiana Jones’ hat, but the two samurai are in full old samurai gi.

SHORT ROUND

(Looking through binoculars, he examines the site. Shortie talks to Alexander who is knelt down next to him.)

Well, you guys sure have been busy.

KIYOKO

(Shakes her head and cups her hands in front of her face.)

This is disgraceful.

CHARLES

(Shrugs his shoulders.)

This is people.

ALEXANDER

(Crouches down lower and looks back and forth.)

Shhh, all of you. Do you know how many guards there are around here?

SHORT ROUND

(Keeps looking through the binoculars. He seems very focused.)

Alexander, just tell us where we need to go.

ALEXANDER

(Some guards walk fairly close to the group and he sinks down even lower, almost looking sheepish.)

East end. The furthest pit there goes to the cave.

SHORT ROUND

(Puts the binoculars away, pulls Indiana Jones’ hat down on his head, and pats his chest twice.)

Sounds good. We’ll circle around and come up on the entrance.

KIYOKO

(Nods to Shortie and stands up.)

CHARLES

(Shadow boxes in the air for a second and warms himself up.)

ALEXANDER

(Looking slightly frantic.)

What? Now? You’re not going to get more guys or something? Short Round, you realize that they will kill you, right? With guns. Like you seem not to have.

SHORT ROUND, KIYOKO, and CHARLES

(All pull out their samurai swords. Shortie has the wooden sword and the other two have steel ones from Willie’s antique weapons collection.)

KIYOKO

(Points back to where the guards were. She talks to Alexander in a hushed tone.)

Shhh, the guards.

ALEXANDER

(Turns around and hunkers himself down again. He stays like that for a second, but then he doesn’t see anything, and he turns back around. No one is there behind him, and he realizes that he is all alone.)

Huh. Well…huh.

(Alexander stands up and walks towards the guards. They recognize him immediately as the Maharaja’s right-hand man and they wave to him. He steps up to them confidently.)

You boys have anything to drink?

GUARD ONE

(Looks around sheepishly but he hands Alexander a small flask.)

Soju?

ALEXANDER

(Takes a long drink and puts one hand on the guard’s shoulder.)

Yes, let’s stay inside and drink Soju all night.

THE THREE GUARDS

(All laugh and nod and welcome Alexander to come with them, off away from where Shortie and the samurai will be.)

Fade out


	35. Chapter 35

South Korea Dig Site- There is a small camp set up near a large dig site that leads down into an underground cave. There are more than a few workers and guards standing around a central fire in the night. The guards are all dressed in the uniform of Korean military. A table is set up near the camp with weapons, guns and things. Otherwise, there are sleeping tents, a kitchen area, and the basics. It’s everything the people would need to work and live at the dig. Shortie, Kiyoko, and Charles are standing off in the darkness by the forest tree line.

SHORT ROUND

(Talking to himself mostly.)

Now if only we had one of these guard outfits.

CHARLES

(Points over to the camp area.)

Probably can find on over there, right?

KIYOKO

(Pats both Shortie and Charles on the back, then she stands up, tilts her head and gives them a thumbs up. She walks out of the tree cover and right towards the closest guard.)

KOREAN MILITARY GUARD

(Is sitting there by himself, pealing an orange, whistling, and not paying any attention.)

KIYOKO

(Flips her hair back and starts to walk towards the guard with more jangle than we’ve seen her do before. It’s definitely a sexy walk, and it definitely works.)

KOREAN MILITARY GUARD

(Notices Kiyoko walking towards him and he is instantly befuddled, even at a distance. He peels the air for a few seconds with his knife before he realizes that his is missing the orange in his hand.)

KIYOKO

(Walks up to the guard and stands close to him now. Her posture, her movements, everything is provocative and it’s only ramping up. She points to the guard’s orange.)

KOREAN MILITARY GUARD

(Looking even more befuddled, he fumbles for a second and then hands her the orange.)

KIYOKO

(Takes the orange in one hand, and with the other she makes one quick motion of drawing her samurai sword, pulling it back, and hitting the guard right in the temple with the butt of the hilt. He goes down like a sack of gravy and she puts the sword away just as quick as she took it out. Kiyoko eats the orange with one hand and drags the guard back to the trees with the other.)

Fade out

South Korea Dig Site- Back in the trees and darkness with Short Round and Charles. Kiyoko is moving towards them with the guard in the background.

SHORT ROUND

(Looking out there at Kiyoko, not taking his eyes off her, he talks to Charles.)

You know, she’s pretty good at that.

CHARLES

(Snorts.)

The sword hilt knock-out thing? Yeah, we practice that all the time. Hit gourds, hit watermelons, whatever, it’s a favorite at samurai school.

SHORT ROUND

(Doesn’t really hear what Charles is saying.)

Huh? Yeah. Pretty neat.

CHARLES

(Laughs at Shortie and elbows him in the side.)

Mate.

KIYOKO

(Brings the guard all the way back to the trees. She looks shy again, like she normally does, and she tilts her head at Short Round.)

SHORT ROUND

(Smiles and maybe blushes a little.)

CHARLES

(Elbows Shortie in the side again.)

Fade out

South Korea Dig Site- Still in the trees, but this time the focus is on the Korean guard who is waking up, holding his head, and patting all over his body where his uniform used to be. Short Round, Charles, and Kiyoko are standing a little ways away and Shortie is putting on the military uniform while the samurai are both quick-sharpening their swords.

KOREAN MILITARY GUARD

(Pats both of his sies like he is checking if his kidneys are still there. Then he starts to stand up but he’s a little wobbly still.)

SHORT ROUND

(Stops putting on the outfit and walks towards the guard. He holds out one hand, like he is trying to help.)

KOREAN MILITARY GUARD

(Scrambles to his feet and holds up his fists like he is looking to fight.)

SHORT ROUND

(Still holing out his hands towards the guard. Shortie speaks to him in Korean.)

Hey man, calm down. It’s all…

KOREAN MILITARY GUARD

(Getting his bearings more now, he looks less wobbly and looks more prepared to fight.)

SHORT ROUND

(Sighs and speaks to the man in Korean.)

Run. Just run.

KOREAN MILITARY GUARD

(Looks at the three of them for a second and then just turns around and runs away in his underwear.)

Fade out


	36. Chapter 36

South Korea Dig Site- Shortie is walking towards the fire and the camp proper in his stolen uniform. He looks very confident in the plan and as he walks you can see in the background odd guards disappear into the darkness, being picked off one by one by the samurai.

SHORT ROUND

(Strolls right up to a group of soldiers around the fire. He rolls his shoulders and waves at them. Shortie speaks to the group in Korean.)

Nice night, ay guys?

KOREAN SOLDIERS

(As a group they stop what they were doing and look at Shortie. They step up to him with one man in particular standing in front.)

SHORT ROUND

(Still doesn’t look worried, he speaks to the leader of the soldiers in Korean and points down to the dig pit that’s behind them.)

Well, it’s my turn to guard the pit tonight. You guys might want to just relax and I’ll come get you in the morning.

KOREAN SOLDIER LEADER

(Pokes Short Round with one finger in the chest.)

You are not one of us.

SHORT ROUND

(Pulls back and sighs to himself.)

So, you know all the guards in the camp?

KOREAN SOLDIER LEADER

(Takes a machete off his belt and rolls it in his palm for a moment.)

Of course I do.

SHORT ROUND

(Swears under his breath.)

You know, this usually works.

KOREAN SOLDIER LEADER

(Shrugs.)

What can you do?

SHORT ROUND

(Shrugs at him right back.)

What can you do…

(He pulls out the wooden samurai sword and it starts glowing very softly in his hand.)

KOREAN SOLDIER LEADER

(Laughs at Shortie and then his men start moving forward behind him. They all look like they are going to jump Short Round.)

SHORT ROUND

(The sword glows stronger in his hand and he makes one quick motion and it cuts the leader’s machete clean in half.)

KOREAN SOLDIER LEADER

(Looks frozen for a second.)

SHORT ROUND

(In an instant the sword stops glowing and Shortie hits the Leader on the side of the head with it. The blow drops the soldier right where he stood, but it does not cut. It is more of just the thud-smack of a regular wooden sword.)

KOREAN SOLDIERS

(They all step back from Shortie.)

SHORT ROUND

(Rolls his shoulders again and the sword starts to glow in his hand.)

KIYOKO AND CHARLES

(Jump into the group of soldiers, one coming in from either side. They quickly start taking out any soldiers they come near.)

SHORT ROUND

(Zoom in close on Shortie’s face and he looks a little sad, or maybe disappointed. Like, he didn’t want this to come to a fight, but it did.)

Zoom out

South Korea Dig Site- Short Round and the samurai are in an all out fight with the Korean soldiers that are guarding the dig site. It’s mostly dark but lit by the big campfire in the background.

CHARLES

(He quickly knocks out one soldier with the hilt of his sword and then turns to another. Charles reaches in his samurai gi and pulls out two ninja stars. He throws them one after another at the next nearest soldier and then stabs his samurai sword into another soldier’s shoulder. Charles is almost laughing, having fun with a straight on fight.)

KIYOKO

(She comes into the side of Charles and quickly cuts the hand of one of the soldiers, making the soldier drop a gun that they were going for. Then she does a front kick right to the soldier’s gut and the man goes falling back, holding his hand and gasping for breath.)

SHORT ROUND

(Shortie looks calm in the fight. The sword is glowing in his hand and he uses it to cut anything and everything except the soldiers themselves. In his other hand Shortie holds a pair of nunchucks like he was using before. Shortie cuts a soldier’s gun in half and then nunchucks him. He cuts off one’s suspenders and then nunchucks him on the bottom.)

KOREAN MILITARY SOLDIERS

(Very quickly you can see them lose the will to fight. Once they see the samurai and see that they are not doing well, they start to run off, one by one.)

SHORT ROUND

(Rolling his shoulders, Shortie is hopping on his feet like Ali. He puts the nunchucks back in his clothes but keeps the sword in his hand.)

Ha, smooth.

KIYOKO

(Throws a ninja star out of nowhere and it goes right over Shortie’s shoulder, connecting on a soldier who was sneaking up on Shortie. It sticks in his eye and he just drops everything, goes shocked, and runs off. Kiyoko tilts her head at Shortie and frowns a little.)

Smoothish.

CHARLES

(Is running off after the soldiers.)

SHORT ROUND

(Does a “yikes” face at Kiyoko and just quickly catches Charles with one hand on the Brit’s shoulder.)

It’s over man. It’s done for now.

CHARLES

(Looks back and his face is heated. He takes a second to look at Shortie and then slumps his shoulders.)

Alright, alright mate.

KIYOKO

(Smiles at the two of them and cleans off her sword on her shirt like it’s no big deal.)

To the treasure then?

SHORT ROUND AND CHARLES

Yep.

Fade out


	37. Chapter 37

Excavation Site- Shortie and the two samurai are coming off a ladder at the bottom of a big dig. It is dark, but they each have a flashlight with them, and they are looking around at the bottom of the pit. A small dark tunnel is in front of Shortie. It’s big enough for him to walk in, but not much more than that.

SHORT ROUND

(Shines his flashlight into the tunnel, but the light doesn’t seem to go into it. It just kind of disappears. Shortie plays with it for a moment, trying to get the light to work in the tunnel, but it just doesn’t. The light is on, but it doesn’t seem to light anything.)

CHARLES

(Turns his head behind and you can hear some of the guards coming back to the camp. They are on the top level, and they are organizing. Charles seems concerned. He’s almost serious now.)

I guess they’re back already.

KIYOKO

(Puts one hand on Charles’ shoulder but doesn’t say anything.)

SHORT ROUND

(Is still very focused on the tunnel. He takes out the wooden samurai sword and when it glows in his hand, it seems to do a good job of lighting up the area.)

Huh. Well that works.

(Shortie starts into the tunnel, but after a moment he realizes that neither of the other two are following behind him. He turns back to look at them.)

Hey, guys, come on and catch up. We’ve got something amazing to find down here.

CHARLES

(Shakes his head.)

That down there, that’s your job. We’ll keep the home fires burning.

KIYOKO

(Takes her samurai sword out, puts it on the ground, and starts to stretch her arms back behind her head, like she’s stretching before a workout.)

SHORT ROUND

(Looking at Kiyoko in particular.)

But, how many of them are up there? It could be…

CHARLES

(Cuts him off.)

Mate…we’re ninjas.

SHORT ROUND

(Frowns a little and nods to Kiyoko.)

KIYOKO

(Picks up her sword.)

We will be careful. Short Round.

SHORT ROUND

(Sighs and looks back towards the tunnel.)

I’ll find your sword.

KIYOKO

(Walks forward and takes Shortie’s hand in her’s.)

I know you will.

SHORT ROUND

(Takes her hand for a second and then rolls his neck and turns towards the tunnel.)

CHARLES

(Yelling over to Shortie.)

And, Shortie…

SHORT ROUND

(Looks back.)

CHARLES

Kick that guy’s ass.

KIYOKO

(Adding onto Charles’ statement. She speaks very properly.)

Like a samurai would.

SHORT ROUND

(Looks back at the two of them and smiles big. He pulls Indiana Jones’ hat down over his eyes because he might be getting a little steamed up.)

KIYOKO AND CHARLES

(Start to seriously go over their weapons and get ready for a big, big fight.)

Fade out

Dark Tunnels- Following Shortie now as he makes his way down the pitch-black tunnels. There are turns and side tunnels and the whole path is twisty and purposely confusing. As Short Round comes to each of these turns, his sword pulses with light on one of the paths. After a little while, he somewhat effortlessly comes to the turns, holds up his sword, checks where the light is coming from, and goes that way. There are enough turns to make it clear that this would be impossible to find your way without the light from the sword to guide you.

Fade out

Dark Tunnels End- Short Round is coming out on the other side of the tunnels. It seems like he had relatively little problem getting through them with his old samurai sword, and he still looks pretty comfortable as he comes to a wide cave. It opens further than he can see in any direction and the floor is covered with a thin pool of water, just coming up over his shoes. The ceiling drips water at sporadically around the cave and every time a drop hits the water, you can see something. It’s just jumbled colors for now. This is a big wide shot of the room and Shortie coming into it. His sword softly glows still, but it doesn’t do much to light up the whole big cave.

Zoom in

Cave of The Bodhi Tree- Shortie looks around and sees nothing but the water and the glimpses of flashing light from the water drops. A few olm swim around his feet. They are cave dwelling salamanders. Other than the olm, there isn’t anything else around that Shortie can see. He starts to walk forward in the pool and the water never gets any deeper.

Fade out


	38. Chapter 38

Cave of The Bodhi Tree- As Short Round starts to walk further into the cave, the olm quietly swim behind him. They softly start to glow in the path that he walks, always giving Shortie the way back. He looks a little surprised when it starts happening, but after a few moments, it makes him only more bold about exploring the cave. He holds the sword up and tries to use the glow to look around, but only ever sees more of the same long cave.

Zoom out

Cave of The Bodhi Tree- Shortie keeps walking around, but he can’t seem to find anything. The images in the water are getting clearer now. Every drop from the ceiling that lands in the water makes one image, just a second of something in the world. One single moment of a person or a leaf or a deer in a field or a monkey in the city. It is fractions of the Bodhi Tree in the water. Pieces of the everything that it sees. There is one image of Willie Scott getting a gun off a shelf, but it only happens for a second in the background and Shortie doesn’t even see it. Short Round starts chasing some of the images to see if he can catch them and maybe see more, but he can never quite get there fast enough, and they never happen right where he is.

Zoom in

Cave of The Bodhi Tree- Shortie is chasing one of the images and he trips over a rock in the water. He doesn’t do a great job of catching himself, but he keeps the samurai sword in his hand, and when he falls it smacks against a rock in the water. A brilliant flash of white light comes off the sword when it hits the rock. Short Round looks at the sword in his hand and it is vibrating like a tuning fork in this cave. Each tone that comes off the sword ripples light through the water, but the light only flows in one direction. Short Round stands up and holds the sword until it goes quiet and dark. He picks a rock out of the water and hits the sword. It does the same thing: it vibrates and hums a tone, and it sends waves of light off the water in one direction. Shortie starts to hit it with the rock periodically and follow the light trail in the water.

Fade out

Cave of The Bodhi Tree- Shortie goes further and further into the cave. The olm keep swimming behind him, glowing, and leaving one long trail back to the tunnel. As he walks deeper into the cave, the images in the water start to get clearer and more frequent, but the light he is following starts to get weaker and more washed out in the images. Shortie hits the sword harder and makes a louder sound, over and over again, but the path he is following only gets more faint. Then, as he is hitting the sword more frantically, he hears a soft click in the distance. He listens, and it starts to get louder. After a moment it is clearly the sound of someone else clacking a wooden sword with a rock.

Fade out

Cave of The Bodhi Tree- It’s a zoomed way out shot now. You can see Short Round as one glowing spot in the dark cave. He has the trail of glowing salamanders in a somewhat wavy but overall very straight path behind him. On the other side of the screen, you can see The Maharaja holding up his ancient wooden samurai sword and it’s a glowing spot too. He has a trail of glowing salamanders behind him, but it is looping, wavy, all over the place, like he’s been walking in circles for days. Both glowing points are moving towards each other. You can see images flashing in the water. Off in a corner you can see an image of Indiana Jones getting out of the back of a car, and he has a gun with him. But that only flashes for a second and anyone could miss it.

Zoom in

Cave of The Bodhi Tree- Following Short Round in the cave. He is hitting his sword with the light and you can just see The Maharaja coming into view ahead of him. They clack their swords, one after the other, and each time it sends a spray of light in front of them, right towards the other man.

THE MAHARAJA

(Stops where he is, and you can hear him talking to someone on a two way radio. You can’t really hear what he is saying, but it sounds like he is giving orders to someone.)

SHORT ROUND

(Calmly keeps walking forward. He stops hitting his sword and rolls his neck. Shortie shadow boxes a little while he walks. Like Charles would do.)

THE MAHARAJA

(Still talking on his radio. You can hear some of it now.)

Hold them…yeah…just do it! No, you must. Get the rest of…be ready.

SHORT ROUND

(Bends low and respectfully places his rock back in the water.)

Same old…

THE MAHARAJA

(Comes into clear view now, still holding his radio in his hand. The Maharaja looks ragged now. His hair is frazzled, his beard has grown in, and his clothes are grimy and battered.)

SHORT ROUND

(Stops in his tracks.)

Huh. Not exactly the same old Maharaja, are you?

THE MAHARAJA

(Sneers at Shortie. He continues to talk on the radio, almost like Short Round is not important right now.)

Indeed…Get it done, will you? You are behind schedule, and I…

(He grins and looks up at Shortie.)

I am exactly on time.

SHORT ROUND

(Still looks calm and unphased. He takes his samurai sword in one hand and points it straight at The Maharaja’s chest. Both swords start to glow brighter than they have before.)

THE MAHARAJA

(Puts the radio into his pocket and holds his sword in his hand.)

Shortie, my old friend. You don’t even want to catch up?

SHORT ROUND

(Presses forward, but the Maharaja quickly and deftly deflects Shortie’s sword to the side. Shortie stands back for a moment.)

I’ve seen what you do. Destroying the land, working men and women until they break. You leave a black cloud everywhere you go.

THE MAHARAJA

(Cuts in with his sword.)

SHORT ROUND

(Slides to the side and slightly deflects The Maharaja with his sword. He pushes The Maharaja back with his free hand and it takes The Maharaja a step to regain his balance.)

THE MAHARAJA

(Catches himself and shakes his head.)

You think you know me? You haven’t known me since we were kids. Short Round. You’ve left everyone you’ve ever known, just to find some treasure somewhere.

SHORT ROUND

(Puts his sword into the water next to him and it shows a clear image of the past. It’s The Maharaja how he was, clean and slick, leaving a massive smoking hole in the ground where they had dug.)

I know exactly you. Because every time I look, this place shows me nothing except every breath that comes out of that hole in your heart.

THE MAHARAJA

(Seriously annoyed now. He puts his own sword in the water and you see an image of the long haired, bearded Short Round who was meditating with Kiyoko, Charles, and Willie Scott.)

And I have to suffer through Short Round’s hippie love-in. Do you have any idea how boring you are? I looked for the treasure. I searched day and night. But, you? You just coasted.

SHORT ROUND

(Pulls his sword and holds it ready to strike.)

And yet we are both here. Neither of us has found anything more than the other.

THE MAHARAJA

(With actual anger now he pulls his sword and stabs in at Shortie again. Shortie steps back and dodges it simply by pulling back.)

You little…

SHORT ROUND

(Kicks The Maharaja’s leg and it makes The Maharaja step back and wince for a second. Short Round tilts his head at The Maharaja, like Kiyoko would do, and he waves one finger.)

Not little. Short.

Fade out


	39. Chapter 39

Cave of The Bodhi Tree- Cutting in on the Maharaja, he’s standing back now, taunting Short Round.

MAHARAJA

(Waves one hand dismissively towards Shortie. He holds his sword down, like he is taking a break for a moment.)

So, do you know why I’ll win here? Why I’ll always win?

SHORT ROUND

(Looks on calmly. He’s still unphased by The Maharaja trying to get under his skin.)

MAHARAJA

(Looks back at Shortie and laughs.)

Heh, it’s you, it’s this, this stoic little man. The essence of Short Round is why I’ll win. You’ve always had two big flaws, my old friend.

SHORT ROUND

(Puts his sword over his head and gets ready for an offensive strike down.)

MAHARAJA

(Comes in with his sword from low, taking it from a resting position to a cut very fast and unexpected.)

SHORT ROUND

(Brings his sword down to deflect the strike, but he can’t get away from it fully. The Maharaja’s sword cuts him on the side, under his arm. He doesn’t hold the cut but keeps his focus silently on The Maharaja.)

MAHARAJA

(Flips his sword around in his hand. He is almost toying with the sword, but at any moment he could strike again.)

First flaw, Short Round. You never had to fight your own fights. Indiana Jones or Willie Scott or those two samurai out there, yeah, they can’t save you now. So…

(The Maharaja cuts in again, quickly, and just as unexpected as before. He keeps attacking, trying to clip Short Round with one blind cut after another.)

SHORT ROUND

(Steps back and deflects The Maharaja’s sword fully this time. He is countering The Maharaja’s moves and cuts, but it’s everything he can do. Shortie is leaning hard against his sword hand. The cut on his side is getting to him.)

MAHARAJA

(Steps in close to Shortie and wraps his sword arm over Shortie’s sword arm and holds him. Short Round winces in pain. Neither of them can get their sword at the other man.)

Flaw two, Short Round. You never learn.

(The Maharaja keeps Shortie in close and clenches his one hand against Shortie’s chest.)

Kali Ma Shakti de…Kali…

SHORT ROUND

(Tries to pull himself free but The Maharaja has him locked up good.)

MAHARAJA

(Pressing his fingers against Shortie.)

Kali Ma…

SHORT ROUND

(With his free hand Shortie takes the nunchucks out of the side of his vest and jabs the butt of them right in The Maharaja’s temple. It’s the same move Kiyoko had done with her sword earlier.)

MAHARAJA

(Falls back on the ground and lets go of Shortie entirely. He holds his head and looks a little off balance as he starts to stand up.)

You…YOU!

SHORT ROUND

(Rolls his shoulders and he looks more energized. Shortie pats the butt of his nunchucks on the chest of his adventuring vest. It makes the clear “Plink” of hitting a metal plate.)

MAHARAJA

(Holds his sword forward and looks furious now.)

SHORT ROUND

(Grins uncontrollably at The Maharaja. He holds his samurai sword glowing in one hand and twirls the nunchucks in the other.)

Talk, talk. Let’s talk now.

Zoom out

Cave of The Bodhi Tree- The Maharaja is coming in hard now. He is making big and aggressive cuts to get Shortie, but Short Round just steps with each one. He is deflecting The Maharaja with his sword and each time he does, he hits him with the nunchucks. Short Round is still wincing a little when The Maharaja hits his sword, but it’s less now because he is just using that arm for defense. With the nunchucks, Short Round gets The Maharaja once in the knee, once on the side, and the last time he tags The Maharaja right across the jaw. It sends The Maharaja back down to the ground and he doesn’t get up right away.

SHORT ROUND

(Not being lulled, he stands over The Maharaja, still ready for anything.)

You’ve lost, Maharaja.

MAHARAJA

(Shakes his head and lays back in the water. He laughs.)

No, no-no. I don’t lose. I never lose.

(He slowly takes the radio back out of his pocket.)

Do you know what happens if I don’t call my soldiers outside?

SHORT ROUND

(Still stands there ready, but he doesn’t make any kind of attack.)

MAHARAJA

Those two adorable samurai that you’re so fond of? They’ll do what every other samurai ever did, and they’ll catch a bullet. Today.

(The Maharaja swirls his sword in the water a little.)

See for yourself.

SHORT ROUND

(Takes two steps back and he looks hard at The Maharaja. But even as mad as he is, Shortie puts his sword in the water and the image of Kiyoko and Charles starts to take shape. They are both together, backed against a rock, with bullets flying all around them. Shortie starts to hold his side again. There is perceptively more blood on his shirt and vest now.)

MAHARAJA

(Laughs but it’s out of place. It’s more like he’s laughing at the world than laughing at Shortie.)

One call from me, Shortie. One call for your sword. What’s a little Bodhi Tree next to the lives of your friends?

(He uses his glowing sword to stand up and when he does the tip of it cuts straight through a rock in the ground. The Maharaja picks his sword up with half a rock stuck to it and wipes it off, casually.)

Chose, chose, chose fast. Short…

SHORT ROUND

(Take one fast step in and swings his sword as hard as he can against The Maharaja’s sword. The one in Shortie’s hand stops glowing in mid-air and goes to a flat brown wooden sword. It gets cut clean in half and the piece on the end goes flying off into the distance.)

MAHARAJA

(Just looks shocked.)

Round…

Zoom in

Cave of The Bodhi Tree- Close in on Short Round now. He holds the cold brown piece of his sword in his hand.

SHORT ROUND

(Looks calm again. He rolls his shoulders with a little wince again on his sword hand side.)

There’s no treasure now. Not for either of us.

(Short Round turns to walk back down the path of glowing olm that takes him back to the cave entrance.)

MAHARAJA

(The sword in his hand glows brighter than it ever has before.)

No. Give me the piece of your sword, and I’ll find the other one, and maybe I don’t kill you and you samurai pals. Right? Right.

SHORT ROUND

(Continues to walk away, but he keeps one eye looking back over his shoulder.)

MAHARAJA

(Drops the radio in the water and the lights on it fade out as it shorts.)

They’re dead now. You could have saved them.

SHORT ROUND

(Just keeps walking away.)

I **will** save them.

MAHARAJA

(Looking ultimately frustrated, he charges at Shortie with his sword.)

Kali Ma…

SHORT ROUND

(Flippantly looks back and he throws the other piece of his samurai sword as far as he can. You can see it splash in the water and start to quickly float away.)

Kali Ma that, you royal dick.

MAHARAJA

(Stops dead in his tracks and he looks back at where the one piece landed and then forward to the other. He screams and then starts running towards one of the two.)

SHORT ROUND

(Starts running down the path back to his friends. He puts the nunchucks back in his vest and tips the hat on his head and then he’s running as fast as he can, but still holding his side.)

Fade out


	40. Chapter 40

Cave Tunnels- Cutting into a dark screen, we can just hear Short Round but not see him right away.

SHORT ROUND

Crap…Craaaap.

(He takes out a flashlight and shines it around him in the tunnels that he came in. The light doesn’t go far, but it goes far enough that you can see three different paths in front of him that he could take.)

Crap.

(Shortie tries to look as far down each one as he can, but he can’t see far. Without his sword to guide him, there is no way to tell which is which.)

Zoom in

Cave Tunnels- Short Round is getting more frantic now. He needs to get back to save his friends, but he doesn’t know where to go. Shortie is looking, looking, looking down each path. He holds his side and you can visibly see more blood on his shirt and vest.

SHORT ROUND

(Muttering under his breath, he looks at the ground for footprints or anything that could tell him which way to go. He gets down on all fours and looks but doesn’t find anything. Then a small glow creeps in between his legs.)

SHORT ROUND

(Hops back and looks frightened by the glow. He thinks that it’s the Maharaja and his sword.)

SALAMANDER

(One singular olm walks right past Shortie, glowing, and heading down one particular path.)

SHORT ROUND

(Rolls over and looks at the salamander for a second.)

SALAMANDER

(Close up on the olm and it looks back at Shortie, wanting him to follow.)

SHORT ROUND

(Close in on Shortie now. He exhales a big breath of relief.)

You’re the best, you know that?

SALAMANDER

(Close in on the olm. The salamander shrugs, and it looks like it might be a little regular salamander movement, but he is definitely shrugging at Shortie, kinda like, “I know.”)

Fade out

Dig Site Pit- Back in the bottom of the pit that Shortie originally came in. He comes running out, but at the end of the cave he is holding his side and propping himself up against the side of the tunnel. Then he hears gun shots, a lot of gun shots, coming from up top where the camp is. Shortie pushes forward again and gets on the ladder going up.

SHORT ROUND

(Looks back at the olm and waves.)

Thank you, really.

SALAMANDER

(Turns around and walks away, but he waves one little back foot at Shortie.)

SHORT ROUND

(Sighs and smiles.)

Alright.

Fade out


	41. Chapter 41

Dig Site Pit- Coming out at the top of the pit, Shortie peaks his head up for a second. You can still hear odd gun shots, but it seems to have died down now. Short Round pokes his head up once, twice, and then he brings his head over the lip and just starts laughing. When he gets a good look, he just starts laughing hard.

SHORT ROUND

(Pulls himself over the top and he falls a little to one side.)

KIYOKO

(Comes in and catches Shortie. She pulls him away from the edge and helps him stand up.)

SHORT ROUND

(Still laughing, Shortie leans on Kiyoko with her helping him support his cut side.)

Zoom out

Korean Soldier Camp Site- Willie Scott and Indiana Jones are there and each of them has an old-style Tommy gun in their hands. They’re shooting random shots into the air and all the Korean soldiers in the camp are running from them.

SHORT ROUND

(Walks towards Willie and Indiana, but he needs Kiyoko to help him get there.)

KIYOKO

(Whispers to Shortie.)

I didn’t think we’d make it, but then…

SHORT ROUND

(Smiles at her.)

Then they just showed up and saved the day?

KIYOKO

(Tilts her head at Shortie.)

Yes.

SHORT ROUND

(Pats Kiyoko on the shoulder and the two of them get to Willie an Indy.)

It’s kind of their thing.

KIYOKO

(Smiles at Shortie and gives him a thumbs up.)

WILLIE

(Drops her gun and comes running to Shortie when she sees that he’s hurt.)

SHORT ROUND

I’ll be alright, it’s just…well there was a magical-zen sword and…mom, don’t worry.

WILLIE

(Shakes her head and takes a backpack off her back. She searches for an emergency medical box inside.)

I hope you buried those swords. Too much trouble.

KIYOKO

(Looks worried and a little confused at Willie. She glances back at Short Round and you can tell that part of her just has to know what happened to the swords.)

SHORT ROUND

(Looks back down the dig site.)

The swords won’t ever come back up from there.

(He sighs and looks back at Kiyoko.)

I’m sorry.

KIYOKO

(With tears in her eyes, she kisses Shortie on the cheek.)

SHORT ROUND

(Looks at her like he wishes he could do anything to get the swords back to them.)

It wasn’t worth it.

KIYOKO

(Whispers to him.)

If you were anyone else, I wouldn’t believe you.

INDIANA JONES

(Walks towards them now and he looks at Short Round.)

And The Maharaja?

SHORT ROUND

(Shakes his head.)

He’ll never come back up from the caves either.

INDIANA JONES

(Nod to Short Round, like he knows exactly what Shortie means.)

WILLIE

(Gets some bandages and starts to help Shortie.)

KIYOKO

(Looks back towards the dig site, but stops herself and tilts her head at Shortie, smiling now.)

SHORT ROUND

(Winces as Willie Scott helps dress his cut side.)

How did you guys get here anyways?

INDIANA JONES

(Points off in the distance to Charles who is running around like a madman, chasing the last few Korean soldiers.)

Charles called us before you left.

CHARLES

(Off in the distance. Yelling at soldiers and running at them with a gun. He fires random shots in the air and some at them.)

Bloody plonkers! You wanna fight? Let’s fight. Come ‘on come back.

SHORT ROUND

(Laughs enough that it hurts his side.)

Seriously?

WILLIE

(Stops bandaging Shortie for a second and looks out at Charles.)

You know, he might actually be the smart one of the bunch.

KIYOKO, SHORT ROUND, AND INDIANA JONES

(Stop what they’re doing and look over at Charles.)

Huh.

Fade out

Museum Entrance- Back in the museum from the very start of the movie. Short Round is walking in the empty room with Kiyoko. The two of them are holding hands, and they slowly go towards a dusty old display. It’s the one that Shortie had taken Indiana Jones’ hat off before and put his own there. Short Round takes the Indiana Jones’ hat off his head and puts it back in the display. He holds the ball cap from his childhood in his hand.

CHARLES

(Comes running up behind the two and wraps his arms around Shortie and Kiyoko.)

Alright mates, what now?

SHORT ROUND

(Puts the ball cap on his head and tips it back.)

KIYOKO

(Nestles her head on Shortie’s chest and gives Charles a thumbs up.)

CHARLES

Samurai treasure hunters it is then.

Fade out

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone out there who reads and can see what's there. You are amazing! Hope that all of you have a good one.
> 
> I have original novels on amazon. Search Nik O.K. on amazon or goodreads if you are interested in quirky casual reading books by me.


End file.
